Meet Katherine Harper A Laramie Fan fiction
by jazell10
Summary: This is my own story and a first attempt at writing. I have tried to introduce new characters who are backwoods and uneducated. I have tried to use a vernacular to show so you may think I have misspelled words but have not.


Meet, Katherine Harper!

It was very late in the evening when he had reached home. All was quiet and peaceful as he approached the last leg of his trip, to Laramie and the ranch. Both rider and horse have had a very long and tiring trip from Cheyenne, and back. But, it was a necessary one for him, though he did wish he did not have to have made that journey.

However, Jess was busy riding fence and Mort, Laramie's Sheriff needed to keep peace in town, so Slim, was called on once again, Mort knew he could count on Slim, as he had so many times. Slim however, is now beginning to wish that Mort would not rely on him as much now that his life has taken many changes in the past eighteen months.

Now home the tired traveler put his horse up in the barn and made his way to the house. He stepped in very quietly so as not to wake anyone up. He entered his room, stood at the edge of his bed, and watched her sleeping. Slim could not take his eyes off of her beauty, as she slept. Next to her on her side was a small bundle, he smiled proudly while the bundle wiggled and began to coo. That cooing came from his son, Slim Jr. Just short of two months old.

As Slim tried to pick his son up, his wife began to stir, "Welcome home Cowboy", she said in a whisper. Slim responded, "Hello Pretty", then kissed her in his own gentle way. Slim then told her"Go back to sleep, we can talk in the morning, It is still very early. I'll take care of the baby, I love you." She replied, "I love you too, Cowboy." as she dozed back to sleep.

Slim continued to hold the baby, and went to sit in the rocking chair. He kept staring at his son, and again at his wife, almost disbelieving that they even existed. Slim had wanted a family for a very long time. However there were always, some kind of outside influences or just not the right girl to settle down with.

Then eighteen months ago on a stage from Cheyenne, she arrived, and by no means was it love at first sight. Slim laughed to himself, nope definitely not!

He started to remember that day, as Mose pulled the stage in to Laramie. It was a beautiful spring day, warm but breezy. The town gardens had Crocus starting to break through, the Sycamores were budding, and the birds were also busy preparing their nests.

It seemed to him everyone in town was busy with their everyday business. The shops were opening, and the eager shoppers were ready, money in hand.

Slim had an early meeting with the stage superintendent, so he spent the night in Laramie. He was heading on over to the stage stop when Mose pulled in. "Morning, Slim" Mose yelled down, as he drew his team of horses to a stop.

Mose had been driving for the stage line, longer than anyone could even remember, including Mose.

"Morning Mose, How did the run go, smooth I hope?" Slim asked.

"Smooth as a new baby's bottom", replied Mose, as they both chuckled. Then Mose, winked at Slim and said, "I got a passenger for you." When Mose winked, Slim knew it would be a lady, and a pretty one.

As Slim approached the stage door, it opened, and there she was at the door waiting to be assisted down. Mose was right, she was beautiful! Like something out of a fairy tale. Her complexion was fair and hair black and shiny, her eyes, were as blue as the morning sky. Slim couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Then she spoke, "Excuse me, but are you going to just stand there, or are you going to help me down?"

Slim, still mesmerized still hadn't been able to move!

Again, she spoke, "Sir, do you mind? at that Slim suddenly perked up, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, yes of course." Smiling, he then reached up and assisted her exit from the coach.

Once she exited, she gave a Slim a disparaging smile, and thanking him, asked him for directions to the sheriff's office. Slim offered to escort her, but she refused, his offer, saying, "Mr. Whatever your name is?", before she could finish he interrupted her with, "Oh, Sorry Mam. Sherman, Slim Sherman. But, my friends just call me Slim." he said with a smile.

"Well, Mr. Sherman, I am quite capable of following directions, so if you will please just tell me how to get to the Sherriff's office I'll be on my way." she replied, then looked to Mose and said, "Driver will you please see that my bags are brought to the Hotel?" Mose tipped his hat and replied, "Yes Mam will do."

With that, Slim pointed out her directions, and tipped his hat as she began to walk towards the direction of the Sheriff's office. Then Slim looked up to Mose and shrugged his shoulders as she walked away.

In the meantime, unbeknownst to anyone, the Laramie Bank had just been robbed, and suddenly there was wild shooting and bullets flying everywhere. The lady from the stage was just about to be run over by one of the robbers on horseback when Slim, seeing what was about to happen jumped into action.

He ran over to her and grabbed her and pulled her down, unfortunately into a mud puddle! She of course not really knowing the why of it was fighting him all the way down. When she tried to stand, Slim pulled her back down yelling," Will you keep your head down before someone shoots it off! Can't you see what is going on? You were almost run over by that bandit I had to do something to save your silly neck!"

At that, she looked around, and gasped, at the reality of Slims words. In the meantime, Slim, with his gun drawn is ready to protect his lady fair. Soon things quieted down, and Slim holstered his gun and helped the girl to her feet, saying, "I'm sorry about the puddle. I really didn't aim for it, it just was there!

With that, she smiled curtly and said, "Thank you, Mr. Sherman, now will you please point me to the direction of the Laramie Hotel, it seems my business with the Sheriff will have to wait!"

Slim smiled and said, "Yes Mam, Miss? Sorry I didn't get your name." To which, she replied, I didn't give it!" My name is Katherine, Katherine Harper, now the hotel, please?

Slim, slightly stunned by her name pointed to the hotel. Then just as he was about to ask something else about her name; Mort showed up saying, "If you are done with your mud bath, I need a posse to go after those bandits!"

Slim, just kind of stood staring, a million questions going through his head, when Mort said again, "Slim, the posse?"

Slim responded, "What posse?", and Mort shook his head, when you get your head out of that mud puddle and off that skirt, meet me in my office, will you please?"

At that Slim came to his senses and made his way to Mort's office. Promising himself that, he will find out more about Miss Katherine Harper.

Chapter Two

"Miss Daisy, I sure wish Jess would get home soon, I am so bored! Mike complained to Daisy.

"Now Mike, you know Jess will be home soon, and when he gets home, you had better make sure all your chores are finished. With the list of chores you have from Jess and Slim, you really don't have time to be bored!" Daisy replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, Miss Daisy, I'll have them done when they return. But, when will that be, who knows how long Slim is going to be riding in that posse?" was little Mikes concerned question.

Daisy, trying to get his mind off the current dilemma, suggest to Mike, "Mike, why don't you go mix a bunch of those famous mud balls of yours. I noticed some new targets Jess made up for you with the old wanted posters, the sheriff gave him in the barn?"

Mike just shrugged his shoulders saying, "I'm not really in the mood for that! Besides, then you'll want me to take a bath later!"

"Well Mike, you will still have to take a bath either way" she answered back to him.

Mike can be heard saying, "Ah, Miss Daisy!"

"Mike, how about we go pick some berries for our pie for tonight, I know you like to do that?" she asked him. Mike still didn't have a positive reaction to even that suggestion. Then she said to Mike, "If you can't come up with something creative to do, I will find something, and mark my words you won't have time to be bored, now March!"

With that little Mike practically ran out the door. He knew better than to push Daisy too far, and when she ordered him to march, he marched!

In the meantime, Jess is in the middle of repairing a fence that had been knocked over. He had just finished rounding up some strays that were probably the culprits who took the fence down in the first place!

"Dad burn it!" he thought to himself. "That's the fourth time in a week I have had to fix a dad gum fence!" then he started to think about Slim, He is probably sitting in the saloon having a nice cold beer right now, those meetings for the stage line, don't take that much time. Boy I could use a cold beer myself, and seeing Abby, wouldn't hurt either, he smiled, as he took a drink from his canteen."

Abby, is one of the girls that work in the saloon, a pretty girl with a smile to boot, Jess often thinks about her. Then Suddenly Jess hears a noise behind him, quickly turns with his gun in hand! He sighs in relief, but also annoyed, he shouts at the small calf, "You stupid cow, what are you doing on this side of the fence, I could have shot you? Why, I should cut you up and make jerky out of you, where is your mother anyway, he said as he holstered his gun, looking around?"

The poor calf just stood there and mooed for his mother, who then showed up looking for her baby, on the other side of the fence that Jess had just repaired.

Jess didn't know whether he should just laugh or cry. Then he took out his pliers and made an opening for the small calf to get to his mother.

After reprimanding the mother to keep better watch over her calf, Jess repaired the fence again. Deciding he was hungry himself he hopped on to his horse. "Let's go make camp I'm tired and hungry, what about you, Travellor?" He said to his horse, and faithful companion. At that he moved on towards the stream he had passed earlier. Made camp, fed and watered Travellor and relaxed for a while sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

While he sat Jess started to reminisce about his life since he arrived in Laramie. Jess really enjoyed the life he has found here on the Sherman Ranch. His friendship/brotherhood with Slim is strong. Ever since Slim made him a full partner of the ranch and even before, he had a new sense of belonging.

That is something he needed for a very long time. He was on his own for too long, and forced to grow up sooner than most men his age. Losing most of his family when Frank Bannister raided the farms and ranches, burning everything in sight, and killing everyone they came to find there in the Texas panhandle. Jess would often have nightmares over that, and wake up in cold sweats, shaking with fear.

Slim would often have to wake him up and keep him company until he was calmed enough to fall back to sleep. Slim stopped asking him to talk about it a long time ago. He knew it was something that Jess had to work out for himself, and would share when the time was right. Jess had told him about some of the raid, but not all, it was just too awful!

Throwing another log on the fire, Jess settled in for the evening, tomorrow he'll be heading home. Little did he know that back in Laramie there would be more reasons to remember?

Chapter three

Katherine Harper entered the Laramie Hotel, her dress and hair dripping wet and full of mud. She was not in a very good mood, as she approached the desk. The clerk not being anywhere in sight, just made her temper flare even more. "I don't believe this town, first someone practically runs me over. Then some big lug of a cowboy pulls me into a mud puddle. Now I can't even get myself checked. "Just as she was about to finish her tirade, the clerk rushed to the desk.

"I beg your pardon Mam, I am so sorry to have made you wait. My name is Bensen, have you a reservation?" The clerk said to her. All the while, he is trying to keep his amusement at her appearance to himself.

Katherine, seeing his failure to hide his amusement, becomes even more indignant, "Mr. Bensen, if you are quite through, my name is Katherine Harper and I do have a reservation. Now I would like to sign your register and be escorted to my room and please arrange for a bath for me."

"Yes mam", the clerk replied, "Right away, Mam I mean Miss Harper." Bensen said tripping over his own feet, trying to get the hotel key for her. "I'll need you to sign the register, Miss Harper.", he said handing her a pen.

Katherine took the key from him and signed the book. Bensen then told her he will have her bags brought up immediately. He also promised her hot water for her bath. He then rang for help. Help arrived in the form of a young boy about 16. "This is my son Davie: he said to her. "Davie please escorts Miss Harper to room 12," Then turning to Katherine he said, "Miss Harper, I do hope you enjoy your stay in Laramie."

"So far, Mr. Bensen, I have not!" she replied as she followed the Davie to her room.

Later in her room as Katherine settled into her tub, she started to relax, "Ahh!, now that feels good" Katherine thought to herself as she soaked in the hot tub of bubbles. I still can't believe how this day started off. It seems I am just destined to wait longer to find you, Mr. Jess Harper, but find you I will!"

"I wonder how long I will have to wait for that posse to come back to town," she thought to herself. Oh, and that cowboy, when I see him again I will just, just what Katherine? she thought again. Katherine, often would reason things out by talking to herself when she calms down." I guess I really shouldn't have been angry with him, he was trying to get me out of harm's way, and in fact he did save your life you know!' She thought a little longer, the warm water feeling more and more calming to her.

"Come to think of it, he really was a nice looking cowboy, tall and nicely built, and those eyes, so blue, why you have never seen eyes that blue, now have you Miss Harper, No, you have not!" she continued on to herself.

"Guess I better apologize to him and thank him when I see him again, Yep, I'll just say Mr. , now what was his name?, oh Yes Sherman, Slim Sherman. I'll just say Mr. Sherman I want to thank you for saving my life, and then move on from there, that's what I'll do." Satisfied with her plan to apologize to Slim, she got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, and then pulled her robe from her suitcase. Then she laid herself down and fell asleep.

Chapter Four

"I don't know Slim, the tracks end here in the lake, No telling which way they headed from here" said Mort.

"I know Mort, but if we don't try they'll get away. And after they shot up the town, too!" Slim replied. Then he added, "Well at least that's all they did. No one was hurt and they didn't get away with any money!"

Mort looked at Slim and the other members of the posse and started to laugh," Seems to me you got the worse of it, Slim, you got the mud bath!" The other members of the posse started to join in the laughter, and Slim just stared at them.

"Enjoy your laugh, I'm heading back to the ranch and a hot bath" he said as he turned his horse towards home.

As he started for home he couldn't get that woman off his mind. "I wonder who she is, and why she was looking for Mort, and the last name, "Harper?"

The more he rode and the closer he got to home, he kept thinking about Katherine Harper. Jess never mentioned a Katherine Harper, I wonder if she is a relative of his, but, than again he doesn't talk much about his family, keeps it all to himself."

The more Slim rode and the closer he got to home the more it kept rolling in his brain, "Katherine Harper, Katherine Harper from where?" He kept asking himself.

"Man, she sure was pretty, that Black hair and those blue eyes, they were so big and gleaming. Boy did she have a temper though" he laughed to himself. "Why her temper would match Jess's any day". "Temper? Jess? I have to check this out!", and suddenly he turned his horse and headed back to Laramie.

Mort had just returned to his office when in walked Katherine. As she entered she introduced herself, "Sheriff Corey, My name is Katherine Harper, and I understand that you know of the where bouts of a man named Jess Harper."

Mort, stood up and replied, "Well Miss Harper, that would depend on why you are looking for him, please have a seat and we can talk.

"Sheriff I have been looking for this man for the last ten years, now do you or do you not know a Jess Harper?" She asked very impatiently!

Mort took a deep breath and sighed, "Yes I do know a Jess Harper, but if he is the man you are looking for, I don't know, Do you have a picture of the man you are looking for?"

"Yes, I do" she replied as she took a piece of paper from her purse. When she opened it, Mort saw that it was an old wanted poster for Jess. Staring at it he said, "Miss Harper, that is a very old poster, it's not worth anything now. He is no longer wanted!" as he was handing it back to her, Slim walked in seeing the poster, he grabbed it!

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it was for Jess, all he could say was, "A bounty Hunter, A female Bounty hunter!" looking at Mort, he said "You did tell this Miss, what is your real name anyway?", he asked her as he looked at Katherine with fire in his eyes!

"Harper, Katherine Harper, and I am no bounty hunter Mr. Sherman. Now if you don't mind, my business is with the Sherriff, not you!" she said to Slim defiantly, with her hand out for her paper, adding dismayed, "Besides, this is the only picture I have of Jess and I am not even sure it's him, She sat ready to cry.

Mort handed her a handkerchief, and asked her to calm down, and looking at Slim, he could see how bewildered he was as well. Questions, about this Miss Harper were running through both of their minds.

"Miss Harper", Mort started, If you are not sure this is the Jess you are looking for, than how would we know, if he is the same man?"

Slim started to interject, "Oh come on Mort, it's obvious, she is a bounty hunter she found an old poster of Jess and decided to try and get some easy money!"

"I am not a bounty hunter!" Katherine exclaimed heatedly stamping her feet!" adding, "And my business with Jess is none of your concern!"

That is when Mort chimed in, " I'm afraid you are wrong on that point, Miss Harper, because Slim here is not only Jess's best friend but his employer as well, and has been for the last what 4 years?" he asked Slim.

Slim shook his head yes, then looked at her and said"Now, Miss Harper, what do you want with Jess, and why wouldn't he know you?"

Katherine took a deep breath and answered, "Because, I haven't seen my brother in 10 years! I don't even know if that is my brother, and if it is, if he would even know me!" she answered in tears.

With that Both Mort and Slim looked at each other, puzzled by what they had just been told. Then Slim spoke up, "Wait a minute, you are claiming to be Jess's sister?" Half laughing and half in anger, Slim, started, "Now I know she's a fake, we already met Jess's sister, and her name was not Katherine!"

At that, Katherine interjected, Francie!, her name is Francie, she is our older sister. I am Katherine, Jess's younger sister! Now please, could you take me to him, or tell me where I can find him?"

Slim and Mort just stared at each other, the look of shock was over both their faces as Mort looked to Slim and asked, "Jess ever mention a younger sister to you Slim?"

Slim looked at Katherine and then back at Mort, shook his head and replied, "Nope, he said only three survived the raid but never said anything more. Why we only learned about Francie when she showed up a while back."

"Then he looked at Katherine and said, look, if I made the wrong assumption about you, I am very sorry. Jess is my best friend as Mort mentioned, and we tend to look out for each other, and have since the day he rode onto my ranch."

Katherine looked at Slim and smiled, saying, "Thank you Mr. Sherman, I guess I can understand where you are coming from. Now can you please take me to my brother she asked pleadingly."

Slim answered her, "Well I am sorry but, I can't right now, you see" but before he can finish. The already upset Katherine started,"You can't or you won't Mr. Sherman. Sherriff, will you please take me to my brother?"

Before Mort could respond Slim spoke up, "I am afraid he can't do that either, you see Jess is not around. I have him checking fences and he won't be back for another few days, or so."

Katherine looked at him with such dismay; all she could do was cry! Through her tears and sniffles she said," I can't believe I came this far and he is still out of my reach!"

Slim, feeling sorry now for her than spoke up, "Look, why don't you come stay at my ranch. That way when Jess gets home you can be there waiting for him."

"Your Ranch, You expect me, a lone woman to stay at your ranch, thank you, but it just wouldn't seem proper", she answered.

Almost half laughing Slim added, "Oh, No we wouldn't be the only ones, our housekeeper Mrs. Cooper is there and our ward little Mike, also. Please, you would be perfectly safe, and Jess would prefer it also." Slim smiled that always persuasive smile. Katherine looked to Mort for some reassurance, and he replied, "Slim is right, that's what Jess would want."

At that, Slim showed Katherine to the door.

Chapter Five

Slim rented a wagon and tied Alamo to the back. After, Slim escorted Katherine to her hotel and she collected her belongings, and they headed out to the ranch. The long ride to the ranch there was nothing but silence. Both of them had a million questions, yet neither of them spoke.

Then Katherine broke the ice, "How much further to your ranch Mr. Sherman?"

Slim looked at her and smiled, "You know my friends call me Slim."

"Are we friends, Mr. Sherman?" she replied.

"I think we could try, especially if you are Jess's sister", Slim said to her.

"If, If, I am Jess's sister!, you still don't believe me do you?" she screamed.

"You still think I am a bounty hunter! Well I am not, and I am not going to stay where people think I am a liar, turn this wagon around, and take me back to town!" she insisted.

"Oh, no I am not taking you back to town now. It's late, it will be dark soon and I am tired. Not to mention, I have not had a chance to get out of these muddy clothes either!" was his reply.

"You will too take me back and now!" she demanded. Then she tried to climb out of the moving wagon. Slim pulled her back as he stopped the wagon. Looking at her angrily he yelled, "You little fool you could have been Killed, now sit down and don't move, my ranch is just around the bend, Miss Harper!"

Katherine seeing she had no chance against this big cowboy did what he said, but promised herself"He will rue the day, he messed with me!"

Just as the wagon was pulling in the yard little Mike went running as, is his usual way to tell Daisy Slim was home. Daisy came out of the house wiping her hands on her apron

.

"Look Aunt Daisy, Slim is not riding his horse, he's driving the wagon, with a girl in it. I wonder who she is." Mike said quizzically.

Daisy replied, "Let's just see what Slim has to say when he stops Mike. Give him a chance."

Slim pulled the wagon right up to the house, where Daisy and Mike were standing. When he got down from the wagon, he turned to help Katherine but, she had already gotten down on the other side on her own.

Daisy took one look at Slim, and the young lady he brought with him, and before she could speak, Mike jumped into Slims arms as he would often do. Slim smiled at Mike and rubbed his blonde hair saying "Hi, Mike, have you been good today?"

Mike looked over at Daisy and said," Well I tried to be." then turned to Daisy and asked, "Was I Aunt Daisy?"

"Well we'll talk about it later, Mike, right now I would like to meet our guest"

Looking at Slim, and nodding her head she said, "Slim".

Slim put Mike down saying, "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Daisy, this is Miss Katherine"

"Harper," Katherine cut in. "Mrs. um, sorry, I didn't get your name?"

A little stunned Daisy replied, "Cooper, Mrs. Daisy Cooper, I'm sorry, did you say your name was Harper?"

Before Katherine could answer, Slim spoke up. "Miss Daisy why don't we go in the house; and have some coffee? Then we can explain everything to you, I think!"

Then he looked at Mike and said, "Hey Mike, grab the ladies bags please, you can put them in the spare room."

Looking surprised Mike asked, "The spare room, But Slim?" He started to say, but Slim just smiled and said, "Go on, it's alright". Shaking his confused head Mike did what he was asked. Thinking, "I wonder who she is; Slim never lets anyone stay in his mother's room, never!"

Slim excused himself so he could go clean up, leaving the two ladies alone. "Please sit down Miss Harper, forgive me, but are you related to Jess Harper, you look so much like him, I just had to ask?, Daisy inquired.

"Yes Mrs. Cooper, Jess is my brother." Katherine answered, adding, "At least I think he is my brother".

Just then Slim entered the room, saying, "That's what we will have to find out, Jess should be back in a week or so. So I invited Miss Harper to stay here, until he does, and we can straighten this out."

"Straighten what out, Slim" asks Mike as he entered the house. Slim looked at the two women; and back at Mike and replied "Don't you have some chores to do?"

By now Mike knew he wasn't going to get any answers, at least not right away.

As he started for the door, Slim called him, "Hey Mike, how about after dinner, we grab the poles and go do some night fishing?"

Little Mike, smiled back and answered, "Oh boy, that sounds great!" then he went out the door.

After Mike left, Slim explained the story to Daisy, then Daisy in her sly way, looked at a not too happy Katherine and asked, "And you Miss Harper, what can you add to what Slim has just told me?"

Katherine looked at Daisy and then at Slim, and again back to Daisy, then she took a deep breath and began, "My name is Katherine Harper, My older brothers name is Jess Harper. If that is Jess on that poster than he is my brother, I think!"

Daisy, interrupted her, "You think, you mean you don't know, why can't you say for sure, why don't you know dear?"

Katherine started to speak as tears started to well up in her eyes, "Because Mrs. Cooper, I haven't seen my brother in 10 years. I was only 13 when Jess left home, God! I don't even know if he'll recognize me!" she said as she really started to wail. "I was just a skinny little girl with pigtails and freckles. Now I am a woman grown!"

"I have no pictures, I mean real pictures. We lost everything we owned in the raid that took our family. I only have my memory of Jess's face as he kissed me goodbye and rode off." Katherine continued.

"What about Francie?" Slim spoke up.

"Francie, I hate her! If I ever see her again, it will be too soon!" she said angrily.

"Why Katherine, That's a terrible thing to say!," admonished Daisy. "Why we met her last year and she was a wonderful woman."

"You met her; you mean she was actually here?" Katherine asked shocked. "Then continued, "When, how long ago?" the questions kept coming.

Finally Slim had to interrupt, "Now wait a minute. Give Miss Daisy a chance to speak."

Daisy looked at Slim, touching his arm and said, "It's O.k. Slim, she's just excited and tired I Imagine."

"Please Mrs. Cooper, I just want to go back to Laramie," she begged. "But, this big cowboy here won't take me back! Can't I borrow or rent a horse?" she pleaded.

"Miss Daisy" Slim spoke up, "I already told Miss Harper that I would take her back tomorrow, that it is going to be too dark and she doesn't want to wait!"

Katherine gave him a stare and started," I told this cowboy, I will not stay where I am being thought of as a liar! I want to go back to Laramie, Now!

"Well my dear, I'm afraid Slim is right, it is getting dark, and it would be better if you waited until morning. Why don't you lie down for a while until dinner is ready," she said as she ushered Katherine to the bedroom. "I will wake you when it is time," Daisy called in to her."

Once in the room and alone, Katherine knew she would get nowhere with that kind lady. Then as she looked around she was overcome by the beauty of the room. She had never seen a room, quite like this. A brass bed, with a beautiful Chenille bedspread, in lavender, her favorite color, was on one wall. Beside it was a nightstand with two pictures, one of a man and woman, "Must be his parents," she thought to herself. The other two boy's one much younger than the other. "Hmm, the cowboy and his brother, I imagine" she again thought.

Katherine was so taken by the love in that room that she decided, "I can't stay in this room, why it's like a shrine! I have to get out of here, tonight!"

She looked out the window and found it too small to climb out, however she did notice it was still pretty light for the evening.

She went to the door and listened, there didn't seem to be anyone around, so she started to walk to the front door. When, she heard some talking. It was Slim and Miss Daisy.

She could just make out what they were saying," Slim, what if she is Jess's sister. He would want us to take care of her." she could hear Daisy say, "You know she does look a lot like him and Francie too, the same hair and those eyes!"

"I know Miss Daisy, but that poster, and showing up like this, and not being sure, too many questions, I guess I don't know," he said, rubbing his hand through his hair Then he added,. "I will tell you one thing though, she does have that Harper temper!'" he half laughed. "I just wish Jess was here'" he said as he walked to the barn.

Then he stopped and turned to Daisy and said, "And Francie, she never did say why she hated her so much either, her own sister!" he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Daisy just sat a while bewildered of the whole situation. She thought to herself, "Slim is right, too many unanswered questions. Oh Jess, come home soon! "She prayed.

Chapter Six

Katherine soon realized she had no recourse but to wait until they turned in for the night. She took a quilt that was draped over a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Then she wrapped it around her and sat in the chair until she felt she could make her escape.

Soon it started to rain, a real hard spring rain, and then came the thunder and lightning. Everyone was sleeping including Katherine, who was more tired than she even realized.

Suddenly Slim was startled by screams coming from his parents' room. He got up and ran to see that Daisy and Mike had heard the same screams and were about to enter the room when he got there!

"Wait" he yelled to them, "Let me go in first!" As Slim entered he found Katherine tossing and turning in the rocker, her eyes were wide open and red, fear written all over them. She was screaming, "Help me, somebody please help me, The house is burning!, Pa!, Ma!, where are you? Jess, help me, where are you, I'm afraid? Why are those men just sitting there, why are they doing this, why are they shooting? Somebody help me, please?"

Slim went to her and tried to wake her from her nightmare and she just kept screaming, the same words over and over, tears running down her cheeks. Finally Slim shook her really hard telling her it's alright taking her in his arms and holding her tight against himself. But, she struggled and broke loose, running from the room and outside the house into the storm. Slim chased after her, finding her hiding behind the haystacks in the barn.

He called out to her, but she didn't answer. So he proceeded to look for her, when suddenly she was standing there with a pitch fork in her hands ready to defend herself against her enemy!

Slim stopped in his tracks and tried to think of a way to get the pitchfork away from her without hurting her. When Buttons, Mike's dog jumped up at her and knocked her to the ground. When she fell she was knocked unconscious!

Slim went to her and checked her out, seeing she was just out cold he picked her up and carried her to the house. Daisy met him at the door, and seeing that they were both soaked to the skin, told Slim to put her near the fireplace. Then, told Slim to go change into some dry clothes, and sent Mike back to bed. Slim wasn't sure about leaving her alone with Katherine, but Daisy assured him she would be fine.

Slim smiled at her and went to change. While he was gone, Daisy started to tend to Katherine, towel drying her as best she could and wrapping her in warm blankets. Her wet clothes would have to wait until someone could help her get undressed.

Daisy stayed by her side most of the night and Slim slept on the chaise, just in case he was needed. While he lay there he kept thinking about what had just transpired. "That night mare, sounds like some I have heard Jess scream about in his sleep. Could I be wrong about her, could she really be Jess's sister, and if she is, why hasn't Jess ever spoke about her? More questions, I sure wish Jess was home to answer some of them!"

The morning came with a bright sun shining in the window. Katherine woke up, and was completely surprised by what she saw. She thought to herself, "What happened last night, why are my clothes damp and why am I wrapped in blankets on the floor of all places?"

She looked around and saw Slim asleep still on the chaise, Daisy sleeping in the rocker, and no one else in sight. Thinking the coast was clear; she made it out the door and started down the road to Laramie. She was going to get there, come hell or high water!

Not too long after she left Daisy woke up and seeing that Katherine was gone, went to the room to see if she was there. Finding out that was not the case she searched the house to no avail. Not finding her she woke up Slim.

"Slim, wake up, she's gone!" she said to him.

"Whose gone?" he replied groggily. Then he realized, "Oh, you mean Katy, she's gone?"

"Slim" she said to him, "We have to find that girl. She really needs us!"

"I'll find her Miss Daisy," then strapping on his gun and putting his hat on he started for the door. On the way out he was saying, "I'd like to put her over my knee, too!"

Slim went to the barn and saddled his horse, then mounted and rode off to find the elusive Miss harper!

After riding about two miles he spotted her. Upon hearing his horse she turned and started to walk faster. when Slim got near her, he stopped his horse and asked her, "Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to Laramie", she replied.

"Laramie is another 10 miles from here, you can't walk it", Slim told her.

"I have walked as far as that and will so now!" she snipped back at him, as she turned and started to walk away.

Slim yelled to her, "If you don't stop acting like a child, I am going to hog tie you and bring you back to the ranch!"

With that, she harrumphed, him and turned and kept walking.

Angry, Slim took his lasso from his saddle and said, " Ok, Miss Harper, if that's the way it has to be then that's the way it will be!" and he threw the lasso around her and pulling it tight enough to bind her arms. Katherine, of course was shocked and angry, and fought to get loose, which just tightened the rope even more. Slim hopped off his horse and wrapped the rope a few more times around her while she was kicking and screaming! He then tossed her across his saddle and headed back to his ranch.

Daisy was there waiting when the pair arrived back at the house. Concerned by what she saw she said, "Slim was that really necessary, tying her up like that?"

Slim answered her back saying, "Yes Miss Daisy, it was. She was going to walk the whole 12 miles back to Laramie!" As Slim went to take her down from his horse, she fell to the ground. Slim went to untie her and as soon as she had a free hand she swung at him, hitting him in the jaw! Slim never seen it coming, and was completely surprised. He then turned and grabbed her, pulling her down over his lap. While all the time she was fighting and kicking the whole time! Then he gave her a few good smacks on her bottom, saying, 'You little she devil, this will teach you!"

In the meantime, Daisy was begging him to stop and calm down! Slim looked at her and said, "Sorry Miss Daisy but I have had enough of her!" When he was done he let her fall to the ground then; unwrapped, her bindings and threw the rope to the side, as he started to walk away.

Katherine, then got up from the ground grabbed the rope and threw the lasso around Slim, yanking it so hard he fell to the ground, before he could get up she yanked it again, pulling him into the horse trough! "There, how do you like that, Mr. Sherman?" Then she walked, almost prancing into the house. Daisy just stood there with a total look of amusement on her face. Thinking to herself, "That is definitely a Harper!"

Slim got up and climbed out of the water, with a stunned look on his face. Watching her walk away he couldn't help thinking how the hell she learned to use a rope? Then he climbed out of the trough and went to change, noticing Daisy was still standing there he said, Please Miss Daisy, not a word?" Daisy just gave him a sly grin and said,"Mum's the Word."

Chapter Seven

Jess had started the long ride home, and decided to double check a couple of areas that had been a problem, on his way. Finding everything was good he made camp for the night.

Jess woke up several times that night; he wasn't having the usual nightmares. But something just made him feel uneasy. He couldn't figure it out. He just knew he had to get home; something was driving him; to just get home.

The last time he woke up, the moon was still full and lit up the Wyoming sky. So Jess decided to break camp and head that way. Just as he was about to mount his horse a shot rang out just missing him, but forced him to the ground.

Before he could move, there was another shot, this time close enough to make him duck his head down. Jess couldn't see where the shots were coming from, nor could he see the smoke from the muzzle of the gun.

From his position he couldn't even get to his horse, or his rifle. He was pinned down plenty. After waiting what seemed like an eternity, Jess called out, "Hey, what's going on; why you shooting at me?"

There was no response, so Jess shouted out again, "I asked why, you're shooting at me?" Again there was no response. Jess decided he better lay low for a while so he could figure out what to do. He waited for what seemed to be an hour or so, and when no one approached him and there were no more shots, Jess thought maybe it was mistake, him being shot at, maybe a hunters bad aim, so he started to get up, very slowly, when bang!

This time the shot made contact, hitting Jess in his left shoulder, knocking him out cold. When Jess started to wake up, his shoulder was on fire from the pain, but it was bandaged. He went to try and sit up and realized he was bound to the bed he was laying in. He tried to struggle free and found he couldn't. He settled down and looked around.

"The Line shack, I'm back at the line shack," he thought to himself. "Why, how did I get here, I was at least three days away, from here when I broke camp?"

The door to the shack opened and in walked two men and a woman. The woman, appeared much older than the two men, but was still quite attractive in her own way. The two men seemed to be near Jess's age. One of the men approached Jess saying, "Hey Ma, this guy's awake."

Jess started to speak, and the man, smacked him telling him, "You lay still and be quiet!"

"That's enough, Travis, go help your brother bring in the firewood!" The woman ordered.

"Ah, Ma," Travis answered, then he whined, "Lyle can handle that by himself, why do I always have to help him?"

"Because that's what I told you to do, now git!" she said, threatening him with her fist, shaking it in his face.

Travis, fearing his mother ran out the door to help his brother. Then the woman turned to Jess and was checking his bandage as he was coming to again. "Well, Mista, I see you're a gonna pull through afta all. They call me Ma Perkins, you can just call me Ma, iff'en you have the mind too."

Jess just looked her, not sure what to say or think, then he replied, "Who are you, why did I get shot, and why am I tied up?" he said, irritated by his whole situation.

Ma Perkins gave him a stern look and said," You just lie quiet like, and don't be a botherin tryen to get loose. My Boys are crack shots, and they coulda kilt you iffen they'd a wanted ta!"

Just as she was finishing the two boys came through the door, carrying firewood, and pushing and shoving each other. Ma Perkins shouted at them "Will you two stop that there foolin round, my Lord, you're a actin like a couple of those there school boys, instead a grown boys!"

Travis, the elder of the two, answered, "Well Ma, we's grown men not school boys like you treat us!" This angered the mother and she slapped him across the face, saying, "When you act like men I'll a treat you like men! A commin in like that; and with an injured man a ly'en here." Then she looked at Lyle and said, "Lyle, when you're a done loading that bin, go fetch, some taters from the root cella, and don't be a taken too long either!"

Lyle just bent his head and replied, "Yes'm," and went out the door.

"Ma, what are we gonna do with this here stranger, anyways?" asked Travis as he pointed to a still very confused and irritated Jess. I can just feel he's a gonna cause us more trouble iffen someone comes a sniffen round here!" Travis asked.

"You just worry bout your chores and let me do the worry'en on this here fella, now get me some fresh water from the well," she chased him out the door, handing him a bucket.

Turning to Jess, she asks, "What do folks call you, where you from?"

Jess answered her, "My name is Jess Harper, I'm from right here on this ranch!, now, do you mind answering me a few questions?"

The woman, didn't answer, she just turned and went to the stove and started to prepare dinner. Soon Travis and Lyle came in the door, this time, much more calmly then earlier. Ma Perkins turned, smiling, and spoke to them saying," Now that was a better way of a commin in the house, not like a couple of them there banshees!"

The boys in unison answered her "Yes'm"

Then Ma Perkins continued on preparing the meal. Jess could smell the meat roasting, and hunger pangs started to creep in. Then he tried to remember when, was the last time, he even had eaten. He wondered if she was even going to feed him, or let him starve. Then Jess started to think about how good Daisy's fried chicken and apple pie would taste right now.

Back home at the ranch, they weren't even going to miss him for another day or two. "Home," he started to think about that word. For a long time, he didn't even remember what the word home or even family meant any more.

Losing his family and the only home he ever really knew, in the raid with Frank Bannister. Family, the only members of his family to survive that raid was Francie and Katy. "Katy, I wish I knew where she could be?" he thought to himself.

He had already been found by his older sister Francie, whom he had believed was dead. But, gratefully, she showed up in Laramie very alive, seeking his help. However, there has been no word on Katy!

It had been 10 years since he last seen his little sister, he often times would think about her. He had gone back to Texas after the war, but could not find any trace of her or anyone who knew where she was or what happened to her after he left.

He lay there with thoughts of her going through his mind, "Katy, you would be what 23 by now? I bet you're a beautiful woman. I pray that wherever you are you are happy." he thought to himself.

Jess's shoulder was starting to ache and so he spoke up, "Pardon me, Mrs. Perkins" she was standing at the stove humming while she was preparing the meal. Jess spoke up again, "Mrs. Perkins, could you please". She turned and looked at Jess saying, "Can't you see I 'ma busy here fixing these here vitals!"

Jess answered her saying, "Yes Mam, but this wound is hurting pretty bad, could you please check it. Maybe it is infected or something and I sure could use a drink of water."

Just then she went to the next room and banged on the floor, then a little wisp of a girl came to the door. Ma Perkins pointed to her shoulder and then at Jess. The girl shook her head as if she knew what she was being told, and then the two women approached Jess.

"This here's my daughter Willow, she can't hear or speak but she knows how ta heal" Willow was a very young looking girl about 18 with long blonde hair and green eyes, with freckles along her cheeks and nose. She was short but seemed to have a thin but attractive figure. It was hard to tell in the scrubby rag of a dress she was wearing, Still, Jess thought she was quite pretty, and given different circumstances he would probably like to court her.

Jess looked at Willow and smiled at her; she returned the smile and went to look at his wound. She carefully removed the bandage, and could see that the wound needed a good cleaning, it was red and swollen. She went to her mother and pulled her by the hand over to Jess to show her.

Ma Perkins knew that Willow would need to clean out the wound _and use her_ special herbs. Ma Perkins would have to explain that to Jess. "That there wound of yours is festering, Willow is gonna have ta clean it out and put a healin potion of hers on It." she told Jess. Then she added, "Sorry, it's a gonna hurt a might."

Jess just nodded and Willow left the room to get the things she needed. When she returned, she looked at Jess and tried to give him a comforting touch on his arm. Jess could tell, she was apologizing early for what she was about to do.

The young healer then proceeded to work on Jess. Willow put a twig in Jess's mouth and showed him she wanted him to bare down, and he did. The girl then started to clean the wound, that didn't seem to hurt too bad until she had to dig into the reddest part, that made Jess see stars and try as he might not to show pain, he bared down on that twig.

The digging got more painful the deeper she went, to the point where Jess didn't think he could take much more. Then she stopped and smiling, started to apply her herbs to the wound. Jess had no idea what she was using, but it had a definite soothing effect on him.

Soon he was no longer in any pain and she was putting a new bandage on his wound. Jess smiled at her to say thank you, and she returned the smile. Willow went to the pump and filled a small cup with fresh water and brought it to Jess. She gently lifted his head so he could drink. The cool water tasted really good on his parched throat. When he was finished Willow then turned and went to clean up from working on Jess, then returned to her room.

A short time later Ma Perkins went to the door and shouted out, "Come and get it." The boys came rushing in practically killing each other to get through the door first. Travis with his hat in his hand was hitting Lyle in the head trying to beat him out of the way, but Lyle, being smaller inched his way in first. Travis not liking the loss started kicking the younger brother on the ground.

Ma Perkins, angry with what was going on grabbed her broom and started hitting both the boys, yelling at them for their behavior again. Jess, not being able to move just kept his laughter to himself thinking, "This just can't be real. Someone, please wake me up from this nightmare!"

The boys complained and begged their mother to stop hitting them and she eventually did. "Sit down", she ordered. "You boys make me so dad burned mad, why I don't know what ta do wit you! Now sit down and eat your vitals" she ordered.

She then went to Jess and asked, "Supposin; I untie you so you can eat, you won't try anything funny will ya?"

Jess shook his head in response. He was so tired of being tied up and couldn't remember the last time he ate, He would have made a deal with Satan himself!

She went and got a knife from the table and proceeded to cut the ropes that binded him.

Jess tried to sit up and found he had no strength to do so on his own. Ma Perkins noticed that as well and ordered Lyle to help him. Lyle wasn't too happy about having to stop eating to get up and assist jess, but did it grudgingly.

Willow, came into the room and seeing how week Jess was went to help him and Lyle took that as a chance to go back to eating. However, Willow was not strong enough to help Jess and he almost fell. Jess didn't know where he got the strength but he managed to make it to the table with Willow's help. He touched her hand so he could say thank you, and she smiled back.

Jess just couldn't figure out how she ended up with this cockeyed family. Ma Perkins served Jess some meat and potatoes, along with some biscuits. They had goats milk to drink with the meal. Jess was grateful for the meal, but thought her cooking had a lot to be desired. It made him miss, Daisy's cooking even more.

The table manners among this family were nonexistent. Except for Willow, Jess couldn't keep his eyes off her. Not only was she very pretty, but her whole demeanor was so different from the other members of her family.

Watching her brought him back to his memories of Katy, and how different she was from Francie. Francie being the eldest was the lady of the house. Always, helping Ma; with the younger ones, cooking and cleaning. Sometimes she would get on his nerves. Why there were times that Francie would get so bossy, it was like having two Mas'!

Now Katy, Katy was his favorite. Mostly because she was so much like him. She was his shadow most days when she wasn't out helping Pa, with the plowing. Often she would follow Jess and climb the old apple tree behind the barn, or chasing frogs down at the pond.

She was the only girl he ever knew not afraid of frogs and snakes and other creatures most girls her age find icky and disgusting! Jess couldn't help smile when thinking about his Katybird.

"Hey you, Harper," Travis shouted at him, "What you got to smile about, you jest keep your eyes offa my sister!"

Ma Perkins started yelling at Travis to leave Jess alone and get him tied up again. She also ordered him to keep watch over him for the night. Travis wasn't too pleased with his mother's command and practically pushed Jess to the ground.

Willow seeing this ran to Jess and pushed her brother away from him. Travis then fell to the ground. Angry at his sister he jumped up, grabbed her and was ready to strike her when Jess, with what little strength he could muster shoved him and with his right hand gave him a backhanded punch.

In the meantime, Lyle just sat there laughing at his brother being taken by an

injured cowpoke. Travis by this time was even angrier, and started to go after his brother, when Ma Perkins again had to get in the middle of her two boys.

"Will you two stop play'en around; and get that there man tied up!" she ordered. With that they did as she bid them to do. While things were calming down Willow started to clean up the mess from dinner. All Jess could to do was watch.

When Willow was finished, she went to the shelf over near the fireplace and took down a book, sat near the hearth and began to read.

Noticing that, Jess couldn't help be surprised that she could read.

Then Ma Perkins called the boys for a meeting. She started with, "O.K. now,

thanks to you two blundering fools we have no money, a posse looking all

over Wyoming for us and now, and thanks to Travis' itchy trigger finger an

injured cowpoke!"

"So that is who shot me, now at least I'll know where to aim my iron; if I ever

my hands on one." Jess said to himself.

Ma Perkins continued," You are both lucky that thar posse couldn't track us

past that there lake or we might not have made it here. Then just when

the coast was clear you have to go shoot this guy!"

"But Ma, He would have found us!" Lyle started to tell his mother.

"He was coming from the wrong direction you fool; he couldn't have been part

of that there posse!" She yelled at him. She then walked over to Jess and

asked him, what he was doing when they caught him?

"I was heading home after riding the fence line on this ranch." He replied.

"This, is your ranch?" She again asked.

"Not completely, I have a partner," He answered.

Lyle then interrupted, "What's the name of this here ranch, you say you're

partnered on?"

Jess replied, "The Sherman Ranch".

"And relay station, right Mista?" Travis spoke up. "Well answer me" he asked

again. "Is this the relay station?'"

"Travis!" his mother yelled. She then looked at Jess and asked him, "Is Travis

right, this is also the relay station?

Jess shook his head yes. He knew they would figure it out sooner than later so

he just said yes!

"See Ma, I told ya, this hear is the Laramie Re-lay Station," Lyle said to his

mother very excitedly." Alls we gots to do is jest wait for that there wagon to

pull in and grab us that thar payroll." He said, happily slapping his knee.

"Lyle!" his brother Travis shouted, "Why you ain't got the brains you was

born with. Well, why don't you jest shout out there fir everyone ta hear

our plans. "What you worried about Travis, ain't no one eny wheres around

here ta give a mind to!" Lyle replied to his brother, then turned to his mother

and asked "Is there Ma?"

Ma Perkins looked at her sons and just shook her head, looking upwards she said,

"Why?" Then she turned to Jess and asked him, "What time does the

those wagons come in, with the payroll?"

Jess just looked at her and said nothing, Travis then smacked Jess in his face

saying, "You answer my ma, when she talks to you!"

Jess shouted back at him angrily, "You're a good one for hitting when

someone's tied up, how are you when they're not?"

Again Ma Perkins interceded, "That's enough of that, and you get away from

that thar man, and you," Looking at Jess, "You jest lie still, you ain't even

strong enough to do battle with a kitten!"

Jess not liking that response answered her with, "Just let me loose and we'll

jest see about that!"

Ma just gave Jess a dirty look, than leaned over him and asked him again,

"Now, what time does those thar wagons come in with the payroll?"

Again Jess refused to reply!, Lyle then spoke up, "Ain't no use Ma, he ain't

gonna give up eny information."

"Yeah, I'm a guessin you're right Lyle. Tell you what, you make your way to the

station, and see what you can find out, and don't be seen, by enyone, Ya here!"

"You reckon I should leave now, Ma?'" he questioned his mother.

"Na," she replied, "But at first light, and hurry. Probly gonna take you most of

ta day, an part of the night. Good thing it looks to be a full moon too! Better

get some sleep.

Travis then spoke up, "Hey Ma, whose a gonna relieve me sos I can get some

sleep?"

His mother looked at him and spat out "Why do you need to get any sleep,

you sleep away most of the day anyway!"

Just then Willow came up to Jess with a blanket and covered him. Jess smiled

at her as if to say thank you. She smiled at him and walked back to her room.

Then Ma Perkins approached him saying, "Don't try anything and you might

just get out of here!"

"Remember, my boy Travis over there is jest itchin to git to ya!"

Jess just shook his head to acknowledge her.

She left the room, and Jess just laid there trying to figure a way out of this mess. "Slim should be missing me soon that would mean him coming to look for me. I have to find a way to warn him, I don't want him riding into any traps."

Then he thought about Lyle, "He might run into Slim, and if not, what about Daisy and Mike alone at the ranch!" Panic started to settle in, thinking of them alone with Lyle maybe lurking around.

Chapter Eight

The morning came and Slim was not sure what to do with Katherine, she was quite a handful, yet something about her made him unsure of himself. Suddenly Mike came running in shouting, "Slim Aunt Daisy, the chicks are all out, they're running loose, all over the place!"

Katherine heard Mike and ran out with Slim and Daisy to see all the chicks, about 50 of them scurrying all around the yard. Buttons was having a great time chasing them. In fact Slim and Mike were trying to catch them as well with no success. That's when Katherine yelled, "Stop!" Then she turned to Daisy, "Miss Daisy may I borrow your apron?" Daisy wasn't sure about it but untied it from her waist and gave it to Katherine.

Then Katherine turned to Slim and Mike and told them to stay back. Then she spread the apron on the ground and asked Mike to scatter some of the chicken mash in a small trail to the apron and then a bunch all over the apron. As soon as Mike did that she told him to stand on the side and then she started calling to the chicks. "Here chick, chick, here chick, chick," all of a sudden they came running to the mash, when they were mostly all on the apron, she asked Daisy for a basket.

When Daisy brought the basket she started to pick them up and one by one she placed them in the basket. The whole time she was so gentle and loving on the precious critters. Slim just stood there, amazed by what he had just witnessed.

Then Katherine stood up and handed the basket to Slim saying, all the chicks are in the basket except for a few under the porch, do you think you can catch them or do you need your lasso?" Slim just looked at her and didn't even answer, he just couldn't think of a good comeback. He just said, Thank you.

Then Katherine called out to Slim, "Oh, by the way Mr. Sherman, I have had so much fun here I have decided not to go to Laramie at all!"

That evening Slim, Daisy and Mike were settling down to dinner. Katherine was in the bedroom. Daisy asked Mike to see if she was going to join them, as he was getting up Katherine entered the room. She had changed her clothes and looked quite nice.

"Oh Katy, Mike was just about to call you for supper. I hope you are hungry"she said to her.

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper, I am quite hungry." she said, and then she looked to Slim and Mike. "Hello Mike. Mr. Sherman," As she went to sit down Slim got up to pull the chair out for her, she smiled and thanked him.

Dinner went quietly, not much conversation, just people busy enjoying the meal that Daisy worked on. When dinner was over, Daisy started to clear the dishes, and Katherine got up and said to her, "Please allow me, I would like to earn my keep." Daisy tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but Katherine insisted. So Daisy thanked her and told her to go ahead, she had some mending to do for Mike anyway.

While Katherine was finishing up she suddenly froze, then let out a piercing scream! Slim, Daisy and little Mike came running to the kitchen, to see what was going on. Katherine was white as a ghost, standing there shivering in fear. Slim tried to get her to speak, but she was in shock. Finally he had to shake her, and then she spoke! "The window, someone was looking in the window!"

"You stay here Daisy, don't let anyone in or out until I get back," Slim told her. Then he grabbed his gun and went outside. Daisy locked the door behind him; and leads Katherine to the kitchen table. Gently she started to speak to Katherine, "Katherine, what exactly did you see, dear?" Katherine answered her, "I am not really certain, I just suddenly saw eyes staring at me!"

A few minutes later Slim knocked on the door and told Daisy its ok, to open for him, and she did. Mike was the first one to ask, "Did you see anything Slim, Huh, did ya?"

Slim answered him, "No Tiger there was nothing there, I'll check again when the sun comes up, it's too dark to see right now," turning to see Katherine, who still appeared to be quite shaken.

"I'm going to look for Jess in the morning Daisy, do you think you two ladies and this little tiger can hold down the fort?" he asked looking at the ladies.

"Wait a minute you're going to leave us alone, after what just happened?" Katherine asked worriedly. "Suppose that, whatever it was is still lurking around, why it's not safe for us alone here!" she continued.

Slim took a deep breath, and then began, "Miss Harper, I will look in the morning for whatever may have been at the window. However, I don't think I will find anything, you probably scared whatever it was away!" then he walked towards his room, turned and said, "Good night Ladies, Mike" entered his room and went to bed.

The next morning, Slim was up with the birds, and Daisy had already packed him enough food for a few days. She also made sure she packed some emergency medical needs; bandages and such, for Jess just in case.

Mike came bounding out of the room looking for breakfast, as usual. Daisy then told him to sit down and she will serve him. Just then Slim came walking in the house, asking where Katherine is, as she came walking out of the bedroom.

He turned to her saying, "Well you were not imagining anything last night. I found footprints in the mud outside the window. I also found them tracking around the rest of the house!" then he turned to Daisy saying, "Stay inside Daisy, keep Mike close to you and Katherine I'm sorry, but Jess being late and our visitor last night, I have to go find out what is going on."

Katherine, not liking what she was just told spoke up, "Mr. Sherman, Do you mean to tell me that you are going to leave us here alone, with someone, who knows who lurking around outside?"

Slim responded with shaking his head yes. Then added, "Don't worry, Daisy will be able to take care of you." Then he smiled at Daisy.

Mr. Sherman," Katy then spoke up, "May I borrow you six gun?"

"My Gun why?" Slim asked her.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not going to shoot you Mr. Sherman. Yet!" she smiled.

Slim handed her his gun, then she pointed out the door. They all went out the front door. Then Katherine told Mike, "Pick a target Mike." Mike looked around and saw an acorn hanging from a branch, and pointed it out. Katherine then took careful aim and fired the gun, bringing down the tiny branch with the acorn.

Slim, Daisy and Mike stood there amazed at what they had just seen. Mike suddenly spoke up, "Wow!, I can't believe you got that. Can you do that again?"

Then Slim told Mike, "I think she made her point Mike. Why don't you go finish breakfast? While I, finish talking, to Miss Katherine. Looking at her, angrily he asked, "Are you quite done putting on a show, Katherine? Where did you learn that?"

"From my brother, before he left! He wanted me to know how to protect myself. Jess knew he wouldn't be able to stay, but was worried about me. So whenever, he could find or steal some ammo, he would take me out and teach me how to shoot." Then she looked at Slim and laughing, added, "Don't worry Mr. Sherman, I may be a bounty hunter, But I am not a back shooter!"

Katherine then walked into the house, Slim watching her, stunned and Daisy, just watching the two of them, and then Daisy said to Slim as she walked away. "I'll get your bag, while you saddle your horse." Slim just stood there his hands in his belt, thinking. "A crack shot, she rides, she ropes, and now she shoots too, what else is there to you Miss Harper?" Slim half smiled as he walked to the barn.

Soon Slim was leaving, seeing Katherine standing by, he turned and told her, "I will bring Jess home. See you all in a few days." Then he was off.

Chapter Nine

The morning Stage pulled in, and Mose helped Mike change the string of horses, Daisy came out to greet the stage. They had no mail, but Mose mentioned there may be some money on the afternoon run. A Military payroll is being picked up there at the ranch. That news made Daisy very nervous.

She made a point of telling Katherine about the payroll. "Oh dear" Daisy started "What if that person last night was trying to find out about that pay roll? Slim has no idea that pay roll is coming in either.

The morning passed quietly, Daisy started lunch and Katherine kept Mike occupied, by answering his many questions about Jess and when they were kids. Katherine told him several stories about Jess and when they were growing up.

"We lived on a farm," she would say, "Down in the panhandle of Texas. Behind the barn was this big old hill. One day Jess stood there looking up. The next thing I knew Jess was climbing that hill. When he got to the top he called down, I'm going to roll down this here hill!"

"I shouted up to him oh no, Jess. But before I could finish he was down and laughing his head off, saying how much fun it was. Come on Katy, you could do it too!" So he took me by the hand and pulled me to the top. The he said, "Now just lay on your side and keep your ankles tucked together and your arms close to your side. so I did as Jess told me and I rolled down that hill" She said laughing all the way. "It was so much fun. We did that several times that day until Ma caught us"

"What else did you and Jess do, Katy?" Mike asked.

"Well let's see" she said tapping her finger to her jaw. "We used to go picking crab apples down by the pond on the farm where we lived. Jess used to help me climb to the top, that's where the best apples would be. They're the closest to the sun."

"Wow, Miss Katy, you and Jess had an awesome childhood!" Mike told her. Then Katherine suddenly excused herself and ran from the room. With that Mike looked at Daisy, bewildered," What did I do?"

"Nothing Mike its O.K. I'll talk to her."

Daisy then went and knocked on the bedroom door. "Katy, can I come in?" she asked.

Wiping her eyes, Katy responded, "Yes, Miss Daisy please do." Then she added, "I'm so sorry Miss Daisy, I didn't mean to, I just, I couldn't, oh I just don't know Miss Daisy!"

Daisy in her wise way gently went to her and hugged her, "Tell me what is bothering you Dear, I can tell you have a lot on your mind maybe if we talk you will feel much better."

Katherine shook her head to acknowledge this smart lady. Then she began," After the raid that killed my folks, Jess and I were sent to live with another family, the Lennon's. Mrs. Lennon had always wanted a daughter so she was very nice to me. But, Mr. Lennon just wanted another field hand and tried to use Jess like one. Miss Daisy, He beat Jess for anything he could find a reason too!" She started to cry even more as she continued. That's why Jess ran away. He couldn't take it anymore. But he promised to come back for me, He promised!"

"But Francie, where was she with all this going on?" Daisy asked her.

"Francie! Oh how I hate her, it's her fault I couldn't find Jess!"

"Her fault, why was it her fault?" asked Daisy.

"Because she sent me away, you see she wasn't home the night of the raid. She was away taking an exam so she could teach school. When she came home she arranged for Jess and me to live with the Lennon's. Then Jess left and there was only me. Later she had met someone and they decided to get married." She went on, "Her new husband didn't want an immediate family! He had some money so Francie sent me away to a finishing school!"

"A finishing school?" Daisy asked.

Katherine shaking her head answered her," Yes, A Finishing school, Miss Eloise's Home for Proper Young Ladies! Oh Miss Daisy, it was horrible there! I ran away several times, but they kept finding me and bringing me back!"

"But why didn't you like it dear that was a great opportunity for you?" Daisy asked her.

"It wasn't what I wanted Miss Daisy. Francie wanted me to become respectable, so I could marry a doctor or a lawyer, or even a banker. But that is not what I wanted; I was a farmer's daughter, that's what I wanted. How is that not respectable? Why they looked down on me if I got my finger nails dirty digging in the garden, or if I wanted to go riding, I had to ride side saddle. Side saddle!, I was raised on a horse riding bareback. We couldn't even afford a saddle!"

"No one would have anything to do with me," she went on; I was beneath their station, except if they needed help with their school work. Then it was, Oh Katy can you help me, Please Katy I need help, over and over!"

"So I left, again and again, they kept bringing me back until I reached 18, then they couldn't make me go back!" Katherine smiled.

"But Katy, what did you do, how did you live?," Daisy asker her.

"The war was on, and I volunteered in field hospitals, confederate, of course. No money but meals such as they were and a place to sleep. They started me with rolling bandages, writing letters for injured soldiers, little things like that. Then they were so shorthanded they started to have me do other things like removing bullets from soldiers and stitching up when possible!"

The whole time the two of them have been talking they hadn't noticed Slim had returned. The bedroom door was opened and Slim could hear the conversation. Standing there Slim couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He was getting a better understanding of why she was the way she was.

"Katy, I know how horrible things were for you, I helped out for a long time in field hospitals as well during the war, Yankee! So it seems we both did our part.'" Daisy said to her.

"You know Miss Daisy, the whole time I was helping out, I couldn't, I mean, I just couldn't look at their faces. I was so afraid, that one day it would be Jess!'" she cried harder. "Then one day there was a huge battle and more wounded then the doctors could handle! Then Captain Andrews the surgeon called me over."

Dr. Andrews told me, "Miss Harper, this man's leg has to come off, there are too many wounded, I need you to do it!"

"Me, I asked. I can't do that I told him I'm not a surgeon, please; there is no more Ether, or Laudanum. I can't, I just can't! I begged him."

"Captain Andrews just looked at me and said, you're the best nurse I have, if you don't this man will surely die, now get it done nurse Harper!" he ordered me as he walked away."

Katherine continued crying as she told her story, "I had no choice; we gave him as much whiskey as we could to try and ease the pain. Then I had four orderlies hold him down while I cut away, the more I cut, the more he screamed, until he passed out. I was only 19 yrs. old!" she lamented.

"Anyway the war ended and I was able to find work in the hospitals. And you know one day while I was writing a letter for a soldier, there suddenly stood before me a pair of crutches supporting one lone leg. When I looked up, he smiled at me." He said, "Nurse Harper? I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. I was alert enough to hear you and the Cap'n talking and I know you didn't want to have to do it, but you're a brave woman, and well, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." The young soldier then tipped his hat and walked away."

Katherine continued, "I was in shock, I didn't know what to say, he just walked away from me, it was now 1866 and I still had no news on Jess. So I made my goodbyes, and went looking for him. I was so worried he may have been hurt and needed me."

Slim stood there hearing everything Katherine had to say and couldn't move, until he heard Mike coming in, "Hey Slim what are you doing here, I thought you were going after Jess." Mike asked him.

"Hi Tiger, I just decided to come back here first, Where is Aunt Daisy and Katy," he asked Mike. Not wanting them to know he was listening to the talk. Slim decided to speak to Daisy later about it.

"Oh, they're in the bed room, I think I got Katy upset about something, But, I didn't mean too Slim, I promise!" Mike told Slim.

Slim looked down at Mike smiling and told him, "I'm sure you didn't Mike, now why don't you go get Buttons and run around outside.

At that point both Katy and Daisy were coming from the room, they looked at Slim quizzically. Daisy spoke up first, "Why Slim, why are you here so soon, did you find Jess already?"

Slim looked at Daisy and smiled, and then saw Katherine, smiled at her and then spoke to them. "When I started out, I decided to make it look like I was leaving, but circled the ranch instead. I was hoping I would come across the visitor from last night. Then I saw Mose and he told me about the payroll. I figured it would be better to stick around. Jess is only a day late and he can take care of himself." He said looking at Katherine.

Smiling, Slim looked at Daisy and said, "Miss Daisy, I'm pretty hungry, what's for lunch?"

Daisy replied, "Why Slim it's not even noon yet, O.K. well, I'll see what I can muster up for you." That made Slim smile again he knew Daisy would set a feast fit a king, just for him.

Chapter Ten

Daisy did make Slim a feast fit for a king; fried chicken, potato salad, biscuits and hot apple pie. Of course, everyone else in his kingdom benefited on his feast as well. However, Katherine did not eat, she just picked at her food, staring out the window.

Daisy, noticing her not eating asked her, "You're not eating Katy, can I get you something else?"

Katy quickly replied, "Oh, no thank you Miss Daisy, I guess I'm just not hungry. Will you please excuse me?" She then got up and walked out to the front door. She walked out near the corral and was petting one of the horses when Slim came up to her.

"You really don't need to worry about Jess. He can really take care of himself." He said to her smiling.

All Katy could do is nod her head at him. Then she looked at Slim and said, "I just can't believe, I found his home, to get so close, and still miss finding him, and now you can't go looking for him." Then she started to cry, and Slim seeing that took her into his arms to console her. "I promise you, if he isn't home soon, I will go looking for him." He then gently put her at arm's length and added' "Your brother is the best friend I ever had, I worry about him too, but him and I have been in a lot of scrapes together, and we're still here." He told her.

Katy answered him with, "You're still here Slim, not Jess!" She pushed herself away from Slim and kept walking. Slim, not having any more he could say to give her comfort walked on to the barn. He came out about 10 minutes later leading two horses.

He led them up to where Katy stood looking down the road stopping right by her, "Go for a ride with me?" he asked her.

"With you?" She asked, "No I don't think so, but thanks anyway."

"Chicken?" Slim answered, with a sly grin.

"Chicken!" she exclaimed, "Of you!" she continued. "That will be the day!" she finished, climbing into the saddle.

"Which way?" she asked.

Slim nodded and then Katherine took off yelling, "Race you to the top of the hill!" and she took off, with Slim chasing after her.

At the top they both laughed and then Slim pointed to where he wanted to go. They rode for a few miles, not really talking, just riding. After a few more miles, Slim suddenly stopped and dismounted. Going up to Katherine he offered to help her down. This time she accepted, with a smile.

Slim however, held her a little longer then he thought he did, and they just seemed to be looking into each other's eyes. Just then he let her go, grabbed her hand and said, "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Katherine didn't have too much choice but to go where he was dragging her. Then when they got to the top of the hill, Slim stopped. He then turned to her and pointed out onto the range. Katherine just looked and stared, and then she looked at Slim and said, "Oh, Slim how beautiful, a whole heard of horses, so many horses running wild and free!"

At that Slim told her to turn around, and close her eyes, she looked at him quizzically but did as he asked. Then Slim told her, "Now Katy, just listen don't speak, just listen to the sound of their hooves, what does it sound like?"

Again, she did what he asked her to do, then seconds later she said, "Thunder, it sounds like thunder!"

She took the blind fold off and looking at Slim confused, asked him, "Why did you want me to see this, to remind me of my nightmares!"

Slim stopped her saying, "No, not to remind you, but to maybe give you something to help you get past them. I thought maybe if you could think of something pleasant, you might not have a nightmare. Look, the next time it thunders, think of that scene out there, not Frank Bannister!"

"Wild horses, not Frank Bannister," she thought to herself. Then she turned to Slim and said, "It might work when I am awake and know the storms are coming, but Slim, what about when I am asleep, and a storm comes in, and my sub conscious takes over, what then?"

Slim took ahold of her and said, "Let's just cross one bridge at a time, O.K.?"

Then Slim said to her, "Katy, I couldn't help hearing you and Miss Daisy talking this morning. I". Before he could finish she stopped him with, "You were eavesdropping, and you heard everything?"

Slim tried to explain, but she was so angry, she wouldn't listen. That's when Slim had about enough and started to shake her, Yelling at her! "Katy, stop, will you please stop and let me explain?" With that she calmed down, shirked herself out of his hands and sat down on the grass.

He sat down next to her and started to explain, "I just happened to come in the front door, the bedroom door was opened, I couldn't help but hear you, but at the same time I couldn't turn away. I'll be honest; I was amazed at what you were saying, about your life, and Jess. The school and what you did during the war, so much for a young girl to have to experience. A lot of terrifying things no wonder you have such night mares!"

Slim then continued, "Katy, after the war what did you do, how did you survive the last five years?"

Katherine looked at Slim and then out at the horses still roaming, some grazing and some just standing around. Then she started to tell him. "I went home to Texas, hoping Jess would come home looking for me. I made out alright, I was experienced enough to work in hospitals for room and board. There wasn't much money after the war, especially in the south.

Katherine stood up and started walking around, and then started to talk again. "I waited a year after the war was over, and still no Jess, so I decided to move on and try to find him. Each day I would think more and more about Jess. Where was he, is he O.K., is he hurt, is he" she paused, then went on, "Dead?" tears started to run down her cheeks. "Is he looking for me?"

Slim took a clean bandana from his pocket and gave it to her. Then he asked her," How did you survive, it must have been very difficult for you traveling, a lone woman?"

"It wasn't too bad at first, "I worked odd jobs everywhere I could find; kitchens, shops, and doctor's offices, anything to make enough to move on. I even worked as a cook on a trail ride through Kansas." She kind of laughed a little, "Ha, that didn't last too long; the trail boss had a difficult time. He didn't like his drovers to bother me but, he couldn't leave me alone! So finally after his last attempt I was able to knock him out, took what I felt he owed me for a month's pay and some food and lit out during the night. That was two years ago. By the way when I reached the nearest town, I wired the beef owners and explained what happened. Sure wish I was a fly on the wall when the trail boss was approached about it! Ha!"

Then one day when I was in Colorado I saw a poster on the wall in the telegraph office. WANTED **, JESS HARPER DEAD OR ALIVE $1,000.00.** I kept staring at the poster; I couldn't believe what I was reading. Jess, wanted, $1000.00, my brother, murder?" she went on, "I quickly tore the poster down, I didn't even know how long it had been there. I just knew I had to make it my mission to find every single one I can take down. Each time praying no one has already claimed the bounty on….Jess." She sobbed more.

Katherine turned and looked at Slim and again asked, "Please, when are you going to look for him, I am so scared, I can't explain the feelings I have. Something is really wrong!" Katherine, was really sobbing now when, Slim took her into his arms and just held her next to him.

While he was trying to comfort her, something came over him, and he gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. He took the bandana from her and helped her wipe the tears, then before he even realized what he was doing he gently kissed her, there was no resistance from Katherine.

A short time later he heard a whinny not too far off. A young pony had sounded off looking for his mother, and breaking the spell between Katherine and Slim.

"I'm sorry Katy, I didn't mean too," but before Slim could finish Katherine jumped in saying, "It's alright Slim, I wanted you too!, I still want you too, does that make me brazen?"

"No, not at all, I'm glad" he said as he took her into his arms and kissed her harder, deeper. Then he said, with a grin, "we better get back now, before we go too far! I'll leave first thing in the morning Katy, I'll bring Jess home to you, I promise." With that they both mounted their horses and headed back to the ranch.

 **Chapter Eleven**

The following morning, Slim was packing to leave to go look for Slim, when

Mike came in the room saying, "Slim, are you really going to look for Jess this

time, not like yesterday?"

Slim answered his little buddy, who then jumped into his arms and said," Yes

Mike, I am definitely going to look for Jess this time. And I have a special job

for you Tiger."

"A job, for me?" Mike asked excitedly.

Tossing him on the bed, Slim answered "Yep, say Mike, while I am gone you're

going to be, the man around here. I would really appreciate it if you will keep

an eye on Daisy and Katy"

"Sure Slim, I can do that, don't you worry about them, you just bring Jess

home. I really miss him." Mike told him, fighting the tears in his little eyes.

"Don't worry Tiger, I will," he reassured Mike, as he walked out the door.

Daisy and Katy were both waiting for him. Daisy had just finished loading his

food bag and was handing it to Slim. "Stay close to the house Daisy, all of

you, just in case! He told her.

Daisy gave him a reassuring smile, and Slim turned to Katy. "I'll bring him home Katy, don't worry he smiled at her, then he bent down and he kissed her, gently. As he started to mount his horse, she said to him. "Hey, Cowboy wait!" At her request he stopped mounting Alamo and turned to her.

Then she said to him, "I want you to draw me a map."

"A map, a map of what?" he asked her.

"On how to get to the line shack" she replied.

"The line shack, why the" but before he could finish his question Katy cut in.

"Look you said it would take a day and a half to get there, and another day

and a half to get back, right?" she questioned him.

"Yes, about that long, Katy where are you going with all of this?" he asked her

bewildered.

"Where I am going is after you and Jess if you are not back here in three days.

I will need a map to get there." Then she put her hand up, because she knew

he was going to deny her request but she added, "Oh, you can say no, but I

will come looking for you, maybe get lost on the way, but I will try." than she

handed him a paper and pencil.

Slim was a little torn on what he should do; he really didn't want her following

him, but then again knew she would anyway. He looked over to Daisy and she was just as bewildered as him. So Slim gave in and drew her a map. Handing it to her he said, "Only if I am not back in three days, understand?"

Katy shook her head to agree, and then she put her hands on his chest affectionately and said "Slim, this shirt looks awfully nice on you, you will take good care of it won't you?" She then kissed him and held him passionately, Slim returning every second of the passion.

Suddenly she whispered to him, "Bring my brother home to me, please. Alive if possible, dead if necessary, just bring him home!" she pleaded.

Slim looked down on her tear reddened eyes, smiled at her, and said "We'll see you in three days, you can count on us, he then hopped onto his horse and rode away, shouting "three days, remember!"

As Slim rode off, Katy turned to see a smiling Daisy and Mike. Then she realized what they had just witnessed. She felt so awkward, and embarrassed. She started to say something, when Daisy, said to her. "It's about time you too finally admitted you were in love the whole time, instead of fighting It." she giggled as she went into the house.

Mike just stood there looking at Katy, then he asked her "Miss Katy, does that mean you and Slim are going to be kissing all the time?" before she could answer Daisy hearing his question, corrected him, "Mike!"

Mike just shrugged his shoulders saying, "Ah, Miss Daisy."

Katy then turned and ran to the barn she needed to go for a ride. By the time she got to the top of the hill overlooking the ranch she could just make out Slim riding to the north pasture into the wooded section of the ranch. As he disappeared Katy said out loud to herself, "Three days Cowboy, Three days."

A little later on Mose pulled in with the afternoon stage, Katy greeted him, and her and Mike helped him change the new string of horses. There were no passengers on that run, so Mose had a few extra minutes to have some coffee and a piece of Daisy's apple pie.

Mose said the payroll from the Army should be arriving in the next day or so, and that they would be sending an attachment of cavalry to escort the shipment back to Fort Laramie.

"The payroll", Daisy exclaimed, "We forgot all about the payroll!, I sure hope Slim and Jess will be back in time."

Looking over at Katy she said "Oh I'm sure they will be, they are two of the most responsible men I know!" A few minutes later Mose was back in the bucket and on his way.

 **Chapter Twelve**

Two more days had passed and Jess's shoulder was healing much better. The Perkins had kept him tied up and under their watch the whole time. The only break he has had was during meal times, and the necessary calls for nature. All under the watchful eyes of Travis, who made it quite clear that Jess was not long for this earth!

Ma Perkins on the other hand decided Jess would be good insurance as a hostage if need be. She gave strict instructions that Jess not be harmed in any way. Willow was to see to his needs as far as his wound and meals were concerned.

That seemed to bother Travis even more. Jess couldn't understand why Travis hated him so much. He could feel the hate more as Willow would be tending him. He didn't need to see Travis to know that he was glaring at him. There was something definitely wrong with the way he watched over her, and she didn't seem to have much sisterly love for him, either.

That afternoon Ma Perkins came in the cabin with Lyle who had just arrived back to the cabin. She walked right up to Jess and started to ask questions. "Who are them thar womin stay'en at your ranch?"

At first Jess wouldn't answer, then Travis started to swing and his mother stopped him. "I'm a gonna ask you again, who are those thar womin stay'en at your ranch?"

"There's only one woman who stays there, our housekeeper, Daisy Cooper" he quickly replied.

"He's a lie'en Ma, there's another one, a real pretty one too!" Lyle jumped in.

"I'm not lying!' Jess yelled, "I don't know anything about another woman. She could just be a visitor!"

"There's a kid too ma, a little boy. Looks to be about eight and a man, a big man, bigger than Travis here." he added.

"Who they be?" Travis shouted at Jess.

Jess just looked at him then turned away, not wanting to answer. Ma Perkins then slapped Jess, and said "You answer my boy and right quick or I'll turn him loose on ya! I'ma tired of your games!"

Jess just about jumped out of the makeshift bed he was lashed to. He has never hit a woman, but he sure wanted to then! Before she could swing again, he replied "The man is my partner Slim Sherman, and the boy is our ward Mike Williams." the words tasted bitter in his mouth, he didn't want to speak them but had no choice.

Ma Perkins started to pace around the small room, then she stopped. "Pack up, we're a goin to the Sherman Ranch, Lyle you go get Willow, she's a commin too." she ordered.

When Willow walked in the room, she attempted to go straight to Jess. But, Travis stopped her, and she struggled to break free. At one point she scratched his face, he yelled out and went to strike her when his mother got in the way.

"How many times I gotta tell ya to leave your sista alone?" She yelled at him as she was slapping him down with her hand.

"Stop it Ma!" Travis cried out. "Stop It!"

"You gonna leave her alone?" his mother asked.

"But Ma" Travis started, "She's not my blood sister, how's a body supposed to get hitched around here iffen the only single girl around can't be touched?"

Ma yelled back, "She's your sister till I decide otherwise! Besides you ain't man enough ta get hitched yet. I'll decide when you are!" with that she walked outside.

Jess thought to himself after hearing that, "NO wonder, she's not a Perkins, but then who is she, where did she come from and how the hell did she end up with these crazy people?"

Travis noticing Jess's reaction went over to him and slapped his face saying, "What do ya think yer lookin at?" before Jess could answer Willow hit Travis in the head with a clay pot from the kitchen nearly knocking him out!

Lyle, seeing what just happened started yelling for his ma, who came running in to see Travis stumbling around holding his head. "She hit me Ma! He cried to her. took that thar clay pot and hit me with it"

Ma Perkins looked around the room and saw the mess, right away she could tell what the real story was. She was a very smart when it came to sizing up the situation when it came to her boys. She then looked at Willow and could tell she was still shaken by what had just transpired.

She said to Willow "You O.K.?" when Willow shook her head yes, she pointed to Jess, and said, "You see to him, get him ready to travel."

Looking at Travis she yelled at him, we're gonna go to that Ranch, and you best leave her alone on the way. I don't want no trouble from neither of you boys, Ya Hear!

Both boys shook their heads to respond to their mother, and then started to pack up. Later Travis brought the horses up and they mounted them. When they were ready to leave she directed, Lyle to take the lead, with Jess and Willow behind him. Travis and his mother took up the rear. Jess's hands were tied to the saddle horn, but his legs were free in the stirrups. All Jess could think of is maybe he might get the opportunity to light out of there somehow. He'll just bide his time, he needs to get away somehow and warn Slim.

They travelled most of the day into the evening and Ma Perkins decided to make camp for the night. She told Travis to tie Jess up to a nearby tree and then to keep a watchful eye on him. Of course again Travis complained but to no avail. Willow cooked up some food, and everyone was fed, even Jess. Once again, Jess was reminded of Daisy's good cooking. "Dad gum, even Slims cooking would work right now", he laughed to himself.

Slim had ridden most of the day and was getting tired, but decided to try and ride on a little more. He wanted to get to the line shack, and see Jess, and bring him home before Katy came looking for them both. Slim couldn't help thinking to himself about the past few days, and of Katy. Her just showing up is going to be enough of a shock on him, and how he is going to explain to Jess, and how is he going to take the idea, that Katy is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with?

After all she is his kid sister, but then again Jess is his best friend, and he certainly wasn't planning on falling in love with her. It just sort of happened, one minute they were fighting like wild cats, the next they were sharing a tender moment, and then a few more of those tender moments.

He kept asking himself, "When did I realize I was in love with her, she was so arrogant and rough on the exterior. But still a lady and a lady that could handle herself, in any given situation, Jess taught her well!"

The moon was pretty bright that night, the Wyoming sky was lit up with lots of stars, and Slim couldn't help but think of how he would rather be back at the house, sitting on his porch with his loved ones around him and just staring at those stars without a care in the world.

That thought suddenly went crashing when he was suddenly met by a man in front of him holding a rifle at him! Slim didn't see where he even came from, he just suddenly was there.

Knowing he didn't have a chance with that rifle he put his hands up and started to say something when in the back of him he heard someone say, "Don't try anything mister!"

Now there were two guns on him and no recourse at the moment but to see what they wanted. Before he could say anything, he was directed to take his gun belt off and drop it to the ground. Slim was doing as directed when Ma Perkins came into the clearing. "What's your name?" She bellowed.

Slim looked at her and answered, "Slim Sherman, and this is…" but before he could finish she asked him, "Slim Sherman, of the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station?"

"Yes, that's right, now who are you and what do you want, what are you doing on my land?" he said quite heatedly.

"Lyle?" she questioned.

"Yes'em that's him for sure" Lyle replied to his ma.

Losing his patience, Slim turned to her again and started to ask, "Now you know who I am, who are you!"

Ma Perkins gave Slim a slight grin and started to introduce herself "They call me Ma Perkins that big'en over thar with the rifle is my oldest Travis, and that thar one is my youngest Lyle. I'm mighty glad to have run inta ya. We's been heading to your ranch to meet some kin of ours commin in that thar stage.

"Didn't know iffen you were friend or foe so we's just be'en careful sort of cautious like. Boys, put down those thar guns, give Mr. Sherman back his weapon." She ordered.

Her boys not sure what their ma was up to did as she directed. "I don't suppose you can direct us to the right way to your ranch Mr. Sherman?" Ma said to Slim.

Slim, still not sure about the trio smiled and said "Sure, just follow that path to the stream, and then cross over. You'll come to a patch of some Sycamores then you'll hit the Laramie Road. The ranch is about 10 miles down the road. Say, I'm looking for my partner, about 5'11 black hair riding a chestnut mare."

"His name happen to be let's see if I can remember, um, Jess, umm, Jess Harper?" she asked him. When Slim nodded yes she went on, "Why yes we ran into him earlier this evening. Said he was riding the line fixing some fences, pointed us in this direction to the ranch, real nice kind of fella." she smiled.

"Can you tell me which direction he was heading, it's real important that I find him?" Slim asked

"Travis, you recollect which direction that Jess fella headed too earlier?" she questioned her son. Travis said, "I think it was North Ma, Yes'm I'm pretty dern sure he was a headin North.

"North, Huh? Well I guess I'll head that way too. Maybe I can catch up to him."

"You go on right ahead" Ma Perkins told him. "Sorry we held you up."

Slim tipped his hat and started on his way, saying "Ma'am". As Slim started to ride away he felt three sets of eyes on his back. That whole encounter made him feel very uneasy: so he decided to ride a ways further and double back, something about that trio just wasn't right! "And that Lyle, He said it was definitely me, how does he know me, I never seen him before, unless? Unless his were the eyes that Katy saw!"

Slim rode a few hundred feet further then tied up Alamo, and went to check up on the trio. The thought of them three gave Slim chills up and down his spine! He hadn't had to go too far when he could smell the camp fire burning.

As he tried to get closer he heard Ma Perkins giving orders to the boys, "I don't trust that thar Sherman fellow. Lyle you follow him a ways, make sure he won't be causing any trouble. But, I don't want him hurt, Ya Here?" she told her son. "We may just need him to get that thar army payroll!"

"Travis, you put a gag in Harpers mouth, we don't need him yellin for no help." Ma Perkins was barking out orders to her son. "Harper" Slim thought to himself, "They have Jess; I knew something wasn't right about those three!" Slim tried to move in a little closer, being careful not to give himself away.

He was able to come to a small clearing near a stream where he found the camp. Afraid to get any closer he eyed the camp; he could see another woman, very young and quite pretty leaning over someone. She appeared to be dressing a wound on. No, not someone, Jess!He's been hurt, but how bad, when?" The questions kept spinning in his head. "Katy, Daisy, and Mike are alone at the ranch. The Army payroll due in and now Jess is hurt, and a prisoner of those who are planning to rob the payroll. They do seem to be caring for him, but!" But, what does he do now? Slim was torn between helping his wounded friend and those he loved at the ranch. Not to mention that Army payroll, his whole future and that of all he loves rides on what decisions he makes.

Slim decided to bide his time, trail the Perkins and keep an eye on his friend. Hoping to get a chance to free Jess, save the payroll, and keep everyone at the ranch safe.

Minutes seem to pass like hours as he kept watch over the camp and Jess. Slim couldn't believe this was even a family the way they kept at each other. Then there was the girl, she was very quiet and seemed devoted to caring for him. Just how does she fit in?

It was starting to get a little chilly, but Slim couldn't chance a fire, so he took his bedroll and tried to wrap it around him as much as possible. "Darn that Jess with his skinny frame!" he complained to himself.

A little later Slim heard some rustling in the bushes near where he was sitting. He hunched himself down as low as he could and saw her, the quiet girl. Slim looked around and could see no one following her. She was carrying a bucket; probably going for water.

Not wanting to scare her, he stepped out behind her, when she didn't react, he was caught off guard. Then he realized "She's deaf, she doesn't hear me, I wonder if she can speak, or scream?" he thought to himself. Nearby to where he was watching him there was some dry branches. Slim picked one up and tossed it so it would land in front of her, but not hit her.

She was visibly shaken, but did not let out any kind of scream. He took that as a chance to get her attention, it was a big risk, but he had no choice. Soon she was right in front of him, she was very startled, and Slim held his hands out to show her he was a friend, he smiled at her, and pointed to his shoulder, and then his mouth. Suddenly she seemed to understand what he was trying to tell her.

She shook her head and pointed in Jess's direction, Slim tried to tell her he was his friend. At some point she seemed to understand him. She pointed to her lips and then to her ears.

She then picked up a twig and started to scratch something in the dirt in front of her. She wrote her name, Willow, and then pointed to herself. Then she handed the stick to Slim who then scratched his name into the dirt, Slim. She pointed towards camp and then her shoulder, right away Slim knew she was asking about Jess. So he wrote Jess in the dirt.

Then suddenly Willow looked up and before Slim could turn around things went black. Lyle had found him and knocked him out. Then he got some rope and tied him up, and using Slims own bandana he gagged Slim. In the meantime, Willow ran back to camp. Seeing she was frightened, Ma Perkins sent Travis to go check up on his brother.

A short time later they got back to camp with Slim, "He was a talkin to Willow Ma, they were scratchin things in the dirt with a stick, words I guess." Lyle told her.

The old woman looked at Willow then went up to her and asked her what she told him? Willow was too afraid to answer; she just shook her head no!, just as she was ready to strike her Slim started to come too.

"Look ma, he's awakeing up" Travis told his ma. Then he went over and kicked Slim in the side saying, "That's what you get fer spy'en on us. "Leave him be Travis!" his mother barked at him. "He ain't no good to us dead!" she continued.

The whole time all Jess could do is watch and feel helpless that he couldn't help his Pard. And now with them both here, there is no one at the ranch to help Daisy and Mike, and the payroll coming in. Then there is that other female, Jess couldn't get her out of his head. "Ah she's probably one of Daisy's friends." he convinced himself.

Before they knew it Ma Perkins was ordering them to get everyone loaded so they can get to the ranch. All Jess and Slim could do the whole time was look at each other!

. **Chapter Thirteen**

"Katy" Mike called to her, "Katy" he called again.

"Here I am Mike, up here" she laughed. Katy had been hiding in the hay loft up in the barn. She shoved a whole bunch of hay right on top of him laughing good and hard. Little Mike was taken by surprise and then started laughing too.

Daisy, who was busy hanging laundry was curious about all the laughter and came into the barn just as Katy was about to dump some more hay onto Mike, But got Daisy instead!

" Miss Daisy; Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to get you, Mike and I was just trying to have some fun while I helped him with his chores." She said as she climbed down from the loft.

A very surprised Daisy shook off the hay and started laughing at Katy's embarrassment, and then she picked up a bunch of hay and dropped it on Katy's head. Than Mike joined in, they were having a grand time just throwing the hay at each other.

Soon Daisy was getting tired and called it quits " I think I have had enough right now, it was fun while it lasted but you really need to get that string of horses ready, Mose should be pulling in soon Mike."

"Oh all right, Miss Daisy. But that sure was fun, kind of like having a pillow fight, huh?" Mike asked.

With a half laugh trying to get her composure Daisy shook her head saying, "Yes, just like a pillow fight." and she walked toward the house.

"Mike, I'll give you a hand with the horses" Katy offered.

"Gee thanks Katy" Mike told her as they headed to the corral. "You can get the oats Katy, while I get the water, ok?" asked Mike.

"That's just fine Mike, you're the boss here." she told him. Mike looked like a proud peacock with that comment. It wasn't long when the horses where fed and watered. Mike started to get the harness on them and Katy helped him with that as well. In hardly any more time they were ready for Mose. Before much longer Mose could be seen coming down the road. He was moving at a quick pace, so he probably had no passengers.

Mose was pulling into the ranch as Katy and Mike were leading the fresh horses out of the corral. "Howdy, Mike, Slim and Jess still not around?" he asked.

"Katy, how are you doing, is Miss Daisy around" Mose would often ask for Daisy when he doesn't see her.

"I'm right here Mose, there is hot apple pie in side." she told him, knowing her apple pie is one of his favorites. Old Mose wasted no time in getting off the wagon and helping Katy and Mike switch the teams of horses. He would run a marathon for a piece of her apple pie.

While Daisy poured Mose some coffee, Katy and Mike came in the door. "All hitched up Mose" Katy told him, "And Miss Daisy, I think Mike deserves a piece of that pie and some Milk, He did most of the work!"

"Gee thanks Miss Katy" Mike smiled, "You were a big help too, can she have a piece to Aunt Daisy?"

Everyone started to laugh when suddenly the front door opened and in walked Ma Perkins and Travis. "Is this here the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station?" Ma Perkins spoke up.

"My name is Ma Perkins; I'm expectin some kin on the afternoon stage. That thar is my son Travis."

Daisy got up from her seat and went over to greet them, "You're welcome to have a seat, but that stage isn't due for a few hours. I'm afraid you're very early."

"Well that's mighty fine of you Mrs. Cooper" Ma Perkins said to her.

"Well Miss Daisy I have to run see you on the back swing." Mose said to Daisy, tipping hit hat and acknowledging the other ladies in the room, as he walked out the door.

Daisy smiled back to him and he was gone. Then Daisy went to clear the dishes; then stopped, wondering. Then Katy noticed and went to her and said "Anything wrong Miss Daisy?"

Daisy whispered to Katy, "They know my name no one mentioned it while they were here. Something's not right Katy! I have a poor feeling in the pit of my stomach!"

"Hey Ma, there a whisperin something over thar" Travis yelled.

"What you too whisperin about over there?" Travis shouted to the ladies.

"How did you know my name was Mrs. Cooper I didn't tell you?" Daisy questioned them.

"I, uh, someone must have mentioned it, Travis answered her.

"No, nobody used my name since you arrived" she told him.

"O.K" Ma Perkins started to shout "You two get over there, pointing her shotgun at the two women.

Both women moved to where they were directed. Then she went to the door and shouted out" Lyle, Lyle you bring those two in with you, now ya here! And bring Willow too!"

Soon in came Lyle with Slim carrying Jess and Willow following him. Somehow, Jess's wound opened up again and he was losing a lot of blood! Daisy wanted to go to Jess, and Katy stood there in shock, after 10 years her brother was within her reach, but wounded! She started to go to him but she was ordered to stop!

She looked around the room at everyone looking at her then she looked at Ma Perkins and said "That there is my brother, and I am going to see to him, now if you want to shoot then go ahead, but I am going to him. With that, she started to go to him, but stopped suddenly when she heard the click of the gun. Slim got scared and yelled "Katy stop!" Then he turned to Travis and said," You hurt either of those two ladies in any way; there won't be any place in this world you can hide!"

Travis gave Slim an evil grin and took aim at Katy that is when his ma spoke up. "Travis, leave them be!" Travis not happy with his ma's orders complained "Oh Ma, when are ya gonna let me do my own thinkin? We are jest-wastin time with all these folks. We don't need them!"

His ma replied, when ya show you have the brains the good Lord blessed ya with!" she then turned to Daisy and Katy and said to them "That there is my daughter Willow, she's a healer of sorts and the only reason that thar fellas alive."

Katy and Daisy both looked at Willow, Daisy started to speak to her, when Ma Perkins spoke up again "Don't do no good to jest talk to her. You have to let her see your mouth, she can't hear or speak, but somehow she can see what you say by your lips."

Daisy and Katy looked to Willow, Katy spoke first very slowly "Thank you, he's my brother, please I need to go to him" she begged. Willow pointed and shook her head yes. Daisy followed.

Katy got to Jess; she could not believe she finally had Jess within her reach! Her hand was trembling when she reached for his face. Then she fell across Jess's body and cried, holding his face she gently kissed his cheek, first one side then the other. Then wiping his hair from his eyes she cried, "Oh Jess, I finally found you, please, please don't leave me now" she pleaded. Then she turned to Daisy "Oh Daisy, he's so cold, he lost so much blood!"

Then Katy turned to Ma Perkins and started to scream, "Why, why did you have to shoot him, why?" with that Travis stepped up again grinning "She didn't shoot him I did!"

Katy looked at him grinning at her, and then looked at Jess's limp body and went crazy, punching Travis in the chest, screaming at him. Travis shook her off and, before Slim could do anything, gave her his backhand across her face. That is when Lyle hit Slim with his gun butt. Willow went to help Katy who was holding a bleeding lip, and Daisy was now trying to help Slim who was starting to get up. The gun butt didn't quite knock him out, just stunned him a bit.

Suddenly Mike came in the house, upon immediately seeing Slim on the ground and Jess on the chaise; he was torn on whom to go too first. Before he could move Daisy grabbed him and put him behind her, in her own protective way.

Lyle spoke up; "That's the small boy I told ya about ma. Can I keep him; I always wanted a little brother?"

Mike started to panic " **Aunt Daisy**! He can't take me can he, I don't want to go? What is wrong with Slim, and Jess, is he going to **die** , he's not is he? Aunt Daisy, he's going to be alright isn't he?" he continued to ask as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Just then, Slim was standing, just barely, but he was standing. Hearing Mikes cries he could not resist trying to get to his little friend. Travis went to stop him and Slim managed to punch him in the jaw. Then Lyle went to hit Slim again when his mother fired a shot into the air!

Everyone stopped in his or her steps as she spoke up "I want this to **stop now**! Lyle you find some rope and tie this big fella up, you she looked at Daisy, put him in his room, pointing at Mike. You, look afta your brother, she ordered Katherine.

Katherine went straight to her brother's side. "Daisy, could you make some broth for him? Maybe if we get some fluids in him he'll have some strength to fight."

Daisy looked at Ma Perkins, and said, "Please?"

Ma Perkins then ordered Travis outside to watch for the stage, she then told Lyle to keep an eye in here. Then looked at the ladies and started to speak "O.K. you tend to his needs, but no funny stuff, my son Lyle will shoot anyone who tries anything!"

"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Perkins" Daisy said to her. She started to the kitchen but first stopped by Jess, touched his cheek and cried "Live Jess, fight, we all love you so much." She bent down and kissed his cool forehead, then wiping the tears from her eyes on her apron she went to her kitchen.

Willow went to help Katy and the two of them took the old bandage off and tried to clean the wound. Jess was bleeding harder than even imagined. He pulled several of the stiches loose it was not good. "Daisy", Katy yelled. "He's bleeding too much we need to cauterize the wound."

Daisy went right over to her, and said "Katy, I have never done that before, have you?"

"During the war yes, but this is my brother, I am scared, what if I make a mistake?" Katy cried to her.

"Katy!" Slim started to say, "If you could take a man's leg you can do this, because if you don't Jess will most certainly die and you would never be able to forgive yourself" Slim waited a few seconds then said "Katy, you can do it, I believe in you, believe In yourself!"

Katy stared at him in shock but realized what Slim said was true. "O.K. I'll try, let me see, I'll need something for an antiseptic, and a hot knife. Oh, and some clean bandages." She requested, then looked at Willow and showed her what she was going to do. Willow shook her head that she understood.

Then Katy looked at Ma Perkins and said, "We need to get him on a flat surface."

The older woman looked to her son and he lifted Jess up and placed him on

kitchen table. Katy looked at her and said thank you. Then she asked Daisy

about some whiskey, saying "For medicinal purposes only, I promise" She

held her right hand up in a gesture. Then she asked Willow to heat the knife

up in the stove. Willow immediately went to the stove to heat the knife

up. Daisy brought over some fresh bandages she made from a clean sheet and

then got the whiskey from the cupboard just then, Lyle spotted the whiskey

and went to grab it from Daisy.

Daisy turned away and Lyle went to grab it again, then Katy got in the middle

and pushed Lyle down. He got up and started to go after Katy, but his ma

stopped him, by yelling his name. "But ma!" Lyle yelled back. You just leave

them women alone, and you don't need no whiskey!"

Katy went back to Jess and pored some whiskey on his bleeding wound, she

hesitated and looked to Slim. Slim looked to her and smiled, then told her to

go on. Katy then took the knife and held it on the wound. Tears rolled down

her face, as the hot knife seared Jess's wound. All Katy could think of, was

how much better for Jess that he was unconscious. When it was over, Daisy

escorted Katy to the rocker, and Willow applied the fresh bandage on Jess.

A little later, they tried to get Jess to take some broth. But he was too weak

and still unconscious. Katy took a seat next to her bother holding his hand.

Praying he wakes up soon. She soon dozed off.

"Ma, hey Ma!" Travis came bursting in the door yelling. That stage is commin

Ma! His mother smiled then looks to Slim. Untie him we will need him, then

she pointed her shot gun at Slim saying "Not a word about us or your friends

get it!

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Any chance of getting a drink of water; or maybe some coffee?" Slim asked Ma Perkins.

The woman looked at Daisy and said, "Give him some coffee, make it fast, and remember no funny stuff!"

Daisy went and poured Slim a cup of coffee and brought it to him. Slim whispered to her "I don't get it, how come that Army escort isn't here yet, what time did Mose say they were supposed to arrive?"

"Before the noon stage, I have no idea what may..." was all she could respond before, Ma Perkins told her to get away from him. Daisy backed away, giving Slim a look of concern.

Slim went out to greet the stage it was Dave Bennet in the boot, but no guards. Slim asked where Mose was. "Mose said he might be taking the later run, said he wasn't feeling too well." Dave answered.

"Oh, well I hope it's not too serious, where's the guards, don't you have the army payroll? Slim asked the driver.

"They sent it on a different run; somehow they caught wind that there might be trouble. They did not want to take a chance; they heard there was an attempted bank robbery in Laramie last week, and that the posse didn't catch them, Jess around? He replied.

"No, he's up checking fence lines, should be back anytime now. Say help me change these horses, Mike is out gallivanting somewhere." Slim asked him.

Dave helped Slim with changing the team and said his goodbyes and as he was pulling out, Ma Perkins came running out and shot Dave in the chest. As Dave slumped over in the boot, the reigns fell and the team took off. Slim tried to get to them, but Travis shot at his feet stopping him cold!

"Why, he was leaving, that wasn't even called for?" Slim yelled.

Travis walked right up to Slim and stared him right in the eyes. That wasn't too hard; they were of equal size and build. "Jest couldn't trust him, don't know what he saw."

"Saw, saw!' Slim argued. "There was nothing to see, everybody was in the house! You killed an innocent man for nothing. It probably makes no difference to you but he had a wife and brand new baby!"

"That's enough" the woman said, "Get in the house!" she ordered.

Slim started towards the house, then stopped and turned to her saying "That stage is not going to stop until it hits Laramie. They will be here looking for whoever shot Dave, and you and your sons will hang!"

Travis, not liking what Slim just told them hit Slim in the back of his head with his pistol. He didn't knock him out, but he hurt him bad enough that Slim needed help to go in the house. Katy was watching him stumble trying to get in the house; from the window and asked Lyle to let her go and help him, Lyle shook his head yes.

Katy went running up to Slim and Travis got in her way, she pushed him over and went to help Slim. In the meantime, his mother got a good laugh at Katy pushing him down! Then she looked at Katy up and down and said, "Better watch yourself with her, she's stronger then she looks."

Once they got into the house, Katy went and grabbed a damp cloth for the back of Slims head, telling him "It's a good thing you have a hard head, that is twice now he got you!"

When Ma Perkins and her son came in to the house she spoke up," Alright now, I wanna know how anyone got word to the army or that thar stage depot."

"But how could anyone do that, you have had all of us, in here with all of you," stated Daisy

"Wait a minute where's that kid?" Lyle asked. "We haven't heard a peep out of him all this time!"

"Mike, why he is in his room, you saw me put him in there earlier" Daisy said to him.

"Lyle, you go check up on him!" she ordered her son.

Lyle went to Mike's room and came right out, "He's a gone Ma, not a trace of him. the window is nailed tight, and he ain't thar!" Lyle was shouting to his ma.

Ma Perkins went to Daisy and asked her, "Where is that boy? You better tell me or I'll have my boy Travis have some fun with your friend over there!" as she pointed at Slim.

"But I don't know where he is; you know the window was nailed tight, and there is no other way out of the room." Daisy replied.

"Wait a minute Daisy" Slim spoke up. How did he get out the last time we punished him for going to the canyon?"

"Why that's right Slim, I had forgotten all about that. "Those loose outer boards. But Slim, didn't you ask Jess to mend those boards Daisy questioned him."

Slim just shook his head yes; while deep inside he was glad Jess never got around to that particular repair. At least now Mike is safe, and so was the payroll. Then he looked to the elder Perkins, "Now what do you plan to do, Mrs. Perkins?" Slim asked her.

"Never you mind Sherman!" she answered him, "Lyle tie them up, both of them!" she ordered. "As for you Miss Katy, you make one wrong move they all get it, ya hear me?"

"Yes Ma m, I hear you, I won't try anything, I promise!" That's all she could say. Then Jess started to moan and Katy turned to him quickly" Daisy he feels much warmer now!" she cried out excitedly, forgetting Daisy was tied up.

Willow sensing her excitement was soon by her side. She motioned to her about trying to feed him again. Katy agreed and was about to get Jess some broth when Ma spoke up, "Never you mind the broth; we're not stayin around here any longer. Travis, you get the wagon and saddle up our horses and, one for Miss Katy too! No telling when the Sherriff is going to show up here, be good to have a hostage jest in case!

"Now wait a minute" Slim spoke up. "You can't take her! Leave her here, I'll go with you."

"I'm not going with any one, I have to stay and take care of my brother!" Katy was yelling as she approached the older woman. "He might die if I am not here for him, please, please let me stay with him!" she pleaded.

"You're a doin what my ma says and iffen you don't they will all die right now!" Travis said to Katy as he pointed his shotgun towards Jess. Katy ran to Jess covering him with her body. "No, I'll go with you. Only please don't hurt anyone, please!" again she pleaded.

"Travis, leave her be, go do what I told ya to do" Ma Perkins scolded him. Then she went to Willow and smacked her in the face, knocking her almost to the floor. Katy helped her up and then turned to Ma Perkins and angrily asked "Why, why did you hit her, she didn't do anything wrong? "The old women just gave her a dirty look but never answered her.

"Hey ma, since we are taking her with us, can I have her ma, Travis has Willow, can I please, huh Ma! Can't I?"

"Lyle!" his mother shouted. "Go help your brother." Lyle hung his head low and started for door whining, "It's no fair ma, how come Travis gets a girl and I can't, jest doesn't seem fair."

"Best you say your good byes we're leaving." Ma Perkins told Katy.

Katy looked at Daisy then to Slim and with tears running down her face. Saying to them as she took Slims face in her hands "Listen; don't look for me you hear. That would just get you killed. And, and Jess, don't tell him about me. He'd be better off, he probably forgot all about me anyway. This was just a fool mission for me. Then she kissed Slim and went to Jess and kissed him on his forehead saying "I love you Jess, I love you all, goodbye!" She was about to go out the door when Travis showed up saying, "How touching tears and all." That angered her so much she started hitting him, he pushed her away and hit her hard enough to knock her out! He picked her up and carried her out the door.

Slim felt so helpless watching what happened and not being able to help her. Then he heard Jess moaning and Daisy asking what can they do? The whole time they could hear the Perkins and Katy riding away and not knowing if she was badly hurt or not.

All Slim could do is say" I don't know Daisy; we can't do much all trussed up like this!" Then Slim added, "But when I get free, they'll know it!" Slim tried to wiggle around and loosen the binds but to no avail. Jess was moaning more and showing signs that he might be coming too!

With each passing minute Katy was getting farther away, Slim kept trying to find a way to free himself. Daisy, somehow managed to doze off and Jess had calmed down. Katy's words kept haunting him, "Don't look for her, and don't tell Jess about her, she loves us all" over and over he kept hearing her voice.

"Don't look for her, don't tell Jess about her. She can't really think I won't look for her, I love her, and Jess, how can I not tell him about her, he deserves to know, and Francie she should know too!" However, Katy made him promise, he didn't want to start something with broken promises. Then again, Katy's life is in danger!

It wasn't much sooner that Jess really started to stir and suddenly his eyes opened. It took a few seconds for him to focus and he realized he was home. He attempted to sit up and found he was too weak.

Slim seeing he was awake spoke to him "Take your time Pard; you have been down for a few days now."

Jess looked towards Slims voice and saw him and Miss Daisy tied up, Daisy hearing Slim speaking to Jess also woke up. She was relieved to see Jess awake, and she told him to lie still.

All Jess could do is look stunned at what was going on around him, "Slim, Daisy how did I get here, who tied you up, what's going on here?"

He tried to stand and fell back on the chaise, and then he got up a little slower and made it to Slim. After untying him, Slim helped him back to the chaise, "Now you just lie down, I'll get Miss Daisy.

As soon as Daisy was untied she went straight to Jess and checked his forehead, "Oh I'm alright Miss Daisy, just a little week," he told her.

"Daisy, you look after Jess, I'm going after the Perkins." Slim said to Daisy. "You can fill him in; I don't want to lose any more time going after them."

Then Jess spoke up, "The Perkins, they're the ones who shot me and…"

"Yeah we know Jess, you take it easy now. I'm going after them, they will pay for you and everyone else they wronged. With that, Slim grabbed his hat and headed to the barn, he knew there was a spare rifle out there.

As he was coming out of the barn, Sheriff Cory and the Army patrol were just coming into the yard. "You're a little late Mort, they've gone and they took Katy! Jess is inside." Then he looked at the army officer, "He's still badly hurt if you have a doctor with you, I'd be much obliged!"

The officer called forth the patrols medic and sent him in the house. Then Slim looked at mort and asked, "Mike, is he o.k.?"

"He's fine Slim, sleeping over at Ma Barker's, got to us just in time to stop the payroll from getting here, and telling us about what was going on here." Mort told Slim. Then he added, "Better have that medic look to you too, you don't look too good yourself."

Slim was anxious to get going as he was telling Mort. "No Time, Mort. We have to get going they have about a three hour run on us as it is. Mort, they're the ones who tried to rob the Laramie Bank, they shot Jess and now they have Katy!"

"Take it easy Slim we'll get them, Slim I want you to meet Captain Richards, he is leading this patrol", Mort introduced him.

"Mr. Sherman, that's quite a young man you have there in that little fellow." The captain said to Slim.

Slim was getting more restless, "Look I mean no disrespect but the longer we sit here, the further they are getting away. Mort, we have to be careful, they will think nothing of killing Katy, and Mort, she is Jess's sister!"

"Alright Slim, captain we best be getting along after them. Is the medic staying here or accompanying us?" he asked the captain.

The captain turned to his sergeant and ordered him to see about the medic. The sergeant went into the house and came out with the medic and Daisy. Telling her "By rights that man should be dead, who ever took care of him, saved his life. Just keep him quiet for a couple of days, plenty of fluids and he'll be up and ready to ride soon."

Daisy looked Slim and then back to the medic, thanked him and went to Slim, "Slim how do I dare not tell Jess about her?" Slim smiled at Daisy and said "I'll bring her back, and then we won't have to worry about not telling him, just leave it be for now, O.K.?" Then he looked to Mort and the captain and said, "Let's ride!"

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Jess was sitting on the edge of thechaise holding his head in his hands trying to clear his head. In the meantime, Daisy was trying to get him to have some broth she made for him earlier. "Now Jess you must drink some of this broth, that army medic said you need it to build your strength. You do know you lost an awful lot of blood, why you nearly died on us!" She explained, and then started wiping the tears from her eyes on her apron.

"It's alright Daisy" Jess said to her. "I'm alright; I'm not going to go anywhere any time soon." He tried to get up again and could barely stand. He fell back down looked at Daisy and smiled, "Oh, alright Miss Daisy I'll have some of that broth. Then will you please fill me in about how I got here, All I barely remember is Slim showing up at the camp. He was tied and gagged. I remember we couldn't speak to each other. And there was a girl, I think her name was Willow, she was caring for me."

Daisy was holding her breath while he was speaking, and was so relieved he didn't remember Katy, just Willow. "Yes Jess, the girls name was Willow and she took great care of you. Those people were so vile Jess, It's a miracle you're still alive, Slim too!" she told him.

"Yeah Slim sure wish I was with him in that posse right now, they're messin with a pot of vipers! Those Perkins aren't people they're animals! Except maybe Willow. I reckon she's a gentle kind of soul. Hard to believe she's a Perkins. Huh, Daisy?' jess asked her.

"Jess I don't think she is a family member, why with the way that Travis was all around her. He was like a dog in heat! and that mother of theirs, oh I can't even begin to show how much contempt I have for her!" Daisy just kept rambling.

"Daisy, what about everything else; I remember hearing something about a payroll, what payroll, and Mike where is he?" Jess questioned.

Daisy told Jess everything she could leaving out the parts about Katy. "That little dadgum Tiger, Daisy, I'm so proud of him. To think of getting out like that, and going to get help!" Jess was smiling thinking about Mike. "But Daisy, he's so lucky he didn't get caught!" he added.

"Yes Jess, lucky for all of us!" she answered him.

Katy had no idea how long she was unconscious when she came too. She found herself in a cave, and Willow was applying a cold compress to her jaw. Katy put her hand on Willow's to say thank you.

"Hey Ma looks like she's awake." She could hear Lyle yelling. "Come on Ma, see, she's awake!" he kept yelling.

"Lyle, will you please stop you caterwauling You're a giving me a headache!" his mother yelled at him. Then she looked at Katy and said to her, "Well Miss High and Mighty I see you are finally awake!"

Katy looked at her defiantly and asked "Where am I and how long do you plan on keeping me here, Mrs. Perkins!"

"Well Miss Harper, where you are and how long I plan on keeping you here is up to you. We are far enough away that no one can possibly find us, so we really don't need a hostage anymore." She told Katy.

"So what are you planning to do with me?" Katy asked her.

"Well?" the older woman answered, "I can shoot you right now, or you can agree to marry up with my son Lyle. For some reason he's a takin a liken to you. We can have a double wedding, you and Lyle and Travis and Willow."

Katy looked at her incredulously and said "You have got to be kidding, first of all I am not marrying your son, and Willow, your own daughter how can you marry her off to her own brother? That's sick, really..." before she could finish the old woman smacked her across her face.

"You will marry up with my son, and iffen you don't I know a certain ranch with some live targets my boys could use some practice on!" Then she pointed to Willow besides she's not my blood kin. Found her as young'un about five or six. Her kin were massacreed by the Sioux. Found her hiding in a root cellar, her parents must have hidden her there to protect her from those redsticks; so I raised her as my own."

Katy was speechless; she didn't know how she was going to get out of this

predicament. She had to think of something, and soon! "NO, please don't hurt anyone, please. Look, how soon would we have to get married? I would want a preacher!" she said to the old woman.

"Yee Haaaa! There's gonna be wedding" Lyle started yelling and dancing around. He grabbed Katy and as she fought to get away he swung her around more and more. Next thing she knew Travis grabbed her and the dance continued. Their mother was clapping a beat and laughing. So much was going on no one noticed Willow slipping out the cave entrance. Willow hopped on the nearest horse and that happened to be Gypsy; and headed right towards town.

Slim, Mort and the rest of the posse hit another glitch, they lost the trail and Mort and Captain Richards were about to give up. "Look Slim, the horses are worn out, we're out of food, and worse we've lost the trail, again! I'm for going back to the ranch and getting fresh horses and then heading out again." Mort Pleaded.

Slim didn't like what Mort was saying and let him know. "I'm not quitting Mort, they shot Jess, have you forgotten that? He almost died, and now they have his sister, and I'm not stopping until I get her back, I love her Mort!"

A very disgusted Slim started to walk away when Captain Richards spoke up," Mr. Sherman. I have sent one of my men to Fort Laramie for a special dog. He should be at your ranch by the time we get back there."

Slim stopped long enough to listen to him, running his fingers through his hair, he turned to them and said "Alright Mort, I guess you are right, but we can't give up.

She's got to be scared she's not as tough as she pretends to be." Then he turned to the captain "I sure hope your dog is a good tracker, because Katy's life depends on it." They mounted their horses and headed back to the ranch.

The Perkins continued to dance, when Lyle decided he wanted some cider. He looked for Willow, so she could get some, but he couldn't see her so he yelled "Hey Ma, where's Willow, I can't see her anywhere?"

The other Perkins stopped in their tracks and looked around the house, inside and out, and Willow was nowhere to be found. The old woman looked at Katy and said to her "You did this, you turned her agin me. you'll pay for that! First you're a gonna see those thar folks die. Travis tie her up!" She ordered her son. Then she turned to Lyle "Get the horses we's heading after Willow, she's probly headed back to warn that thar posse!"

Willow rode for hours just letting Gypsy have the lead. Somehow, she knew that would be the best chance to get back to the ranch and get some help. She didn't pick Gypsy randomly; she knew Gypsy would get her back to the ranch.

It was dark and she was frightened because she couldn't hear anything or call for help if needed. She had no weapons against the wild animals and that included the two-legged kind as well! The whole time she was riding, she prayed that this horse would not fail her. Soon she came to a stream, it looked like the one near the ranch, but she was very cautious about approaching it.

When Willow had reached the area behind the barn, she decided it would be best to tie up Gypsy and go in slowly and in case someone was around; she would be afraid of. Just as she reached the front of the barn, she came upon a dog that was barking wildly at her. Not being able to hear she was very startled, and she tried to run, but was stopped by Slim, when she ran hysterically into him.

Slim and the posse had just arrived and he was in a hurry to get the fresh horses saddled, when he spotted her. She was so frightened she passed out in his arms. Slim carried her into the house, shouting for Daisy, who came running to the door, and Jess trying to get up as well.

Mort and Captain Richards were not far behind Slim, as was the dog and his trainer Corporal McReynolds. "Sorry sir, didn't know she was about, didn't mean to frighten the lass."

Captain Richards dismissed the Corporal saying, "That's fine corporal, just take care of your dog and we will be leaving as soon as possible. With that, the corporal saluted his officer and went to see to his dog.

Willow was lying on the chaise and Jess was holding her hand. Daisy was applying a cool cloth to her forehead as she was starting to wake up. At first, she was startled, and then she saw Jess and started to relax a little.

Jess smiled at her and she relaxed even more. Then she realized why she had come here and started to try to tell Jess. However, he had no idea what she was trying to tell him.

Slim seeing what is going on spoke up to Jess. "Jess, ask her if she can take us to the Perkins?"

Willow was reading Slims lips and panicking shook her head no! Jess got her to calm down. Then he tried to get her to understand she will be safe, and that they really needed her to take them to where the Perkins was hiding out.

Captain Richards began to get impatient and said, "Why are we trying to get her to tell us anything, it's obvious she's too scared or dumb to be of any help?"

His comments angered Jess and he jumped up and grabbed him by his color telling him, to just shut up" that he has no idea how important this girl has been and can be to find the Perkins! Slim tried to calm Jess down, "Easy Pard, we're all tired and on edge. We are heading out now with the dog, but it sure would help if she could help guide us too! "

With that, Jess calmed down, turned to Willow, and asked her to please, help him. She looked at Jess and shook her head yes. Jess smiled, touched her hand and said thank you. Willow leaned over and kissed Jess, and he was surprised that he was returning her affection. Then Slim said, "We really have to go Jess, you can do that later!" Jess gave Slim his usual grin and they started for the door.

Slim stopped at thhe door and asked Jess: "Are you sure you're up to this Jess?"

Jess replied: "I owe them one Slim!"

They mounted the horses and Willow pointed towards the way they needed to go. Jess, Slim and the rest of the posse followed. The dog was out front. Daisy had given the corporal something with Katy's scent on it, unbeknownst to Jess. The dog was on the scent immediately.

Katy didn't know how long they had ridden; she knew that they were getting closer to the ranch, and the people she loved. She kept trying to think of a way to get away from the lunatic family that held her captive. Her mind kept going to Jess and her fears for his health. Then there was Slim, no man had ever affected her as he did. Anger her one minute and infatuate her next, and his kisses, so warm and tender made her hunger for more!

Then she thought to herself "I have to stop this, I need to find a way to warn them, but first I need to lose these three!"

When they came to a waterfall, she decided to try to make a break for it. She kicked her horse causing him to rear off, throwing her over the falls. It was a long drop and she hit the water hard, going under pretty far. Katy was not a strong swimmer but she fought hard to get to the top, when she did, she had shots buzzing all around her. She went under holding her breath as long as she could, hoping the Perkins would think she drowned. When she came up again they were gone, she was sure her plan worked.

Katy made her way out of the water and climbed up the side of the hill, she could just make out the Perkins making their way down what she thought was the Laramie Road. They were closer to the ranch then she thought, and that alarmed Katy!

Suddenly she heard a dog barking, then voices. Not knowing who or what was out there she decided to try and hide amongst the rocks. When they were closer she could see Slim, and the posse, but then she spotted Willow, and Jess! "They must be looking for the Perkins and maybe for me? I told Slim notto look for me, and I asked him not to tell Jess about me, so they are probably just looking for the Perkins. Stop it Katy!" she said to herself. "You have to keep your wits about you!"

The more she watched the more she knew they are going to run right into each other. "I have to try and cut them off and warn Slim, but I have no horse so I will have to cut across this ridge and pray I reach them in time." In the meantime, Katy was still cold and wet, but couldn't take a chance of starting a fire. She made her way to some trees to take cover.

The dog was quiet so it must have lost the scent. As she moved along the ridge, she could see the Perkins approaching a tree line, with Slim and the posse moving in even closer to them. All Katy could think of was that it seemed like a train wreck about to happen.

That's when she got the idea to have a surprise party waiting for Ma Perkins and her boys! Katy thought if she made enough of a commotion then Slim, Mort and the posse could move in, then she'll disappear and Jess won't know she was there!

Satisfied with the thought she started to set her trap, timing was very important. Luckily, for her she was in an area with lots of vines. Vines that was thick enough to double as ropes. She had to find something sharp enough to cut through the thick vines though. Providence was on her side, because she found some sharp shale rock and was able to use it to cut the vines.

In a short time she had her rope and tied it into a lasso. She practiced throwing it a bit, which made her laugh to herself remembering when she lassoed Slim and pulled him into the horse trough!

At some point, she finally came to her senses and remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "O.K. Katy you have a rope, now what's next?" she thought to herself. "I know, I need a distraction, but what?"

"A fire! That's what I need. Darn, no matches! Now, how did Jess teach me to get one started? Think Katy! Oh Yes, now I remember." She quickly looked around for the items she needed. Before long, she had a small fire going. She couldn't help being proud of herself, and the heat felt really good.

After she started the fire, she climbed up into the nearest tree as high as she could, so not to be seen, while climbing she remembered her days with Jess climbing the old Crab Apple tree back behind the barn, those memories were so bitter sweet to her. She could climb up there pretty well, but needed Jess to get her down, as she was afraid of heights. no one but Jess knew. Only now she'll have to get down on her own!

Soon the Perkins was close enough to see and smell the fire. The old woman sent her boys to see whose fire it was. When they couldn't find any one; they returned to their mother. Travis saw the posse first and was ready to take aim with his shotgun. Katy seeing him took it upon herself to stop him, so she threw the lasso and was able to grab his shotgun! The gun fired as she caught it, and the blast hit Lyle!

As Lyle lay on the ground, you could see that the blast killed him! His mother dismounted and ran to her dead son's body and cradled him in her arms. She rocked him back and forth, as she would a small baby. With tears running down her cheeks, she swore she would see the person responsible.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Seeing what she had done and fearing being caught, Katy climbed down out of the tree and quickly tried to make an escape. Climbing down she didn't have time to be afraid of falling. She now had something more to fear, a mother's revenge.

"Slim, did you hear that?" Jess asked.

"Yes, sounded like rifle fire!" Slim answered, "It came from over there. Jess you circle around over there, to the east. I'll come from over there, from the west. Mort why don't you wait here and we will signal you if we find anything.

Mort answered him "Be careful you two, there's no telling what or who is out there!"

Jess looked at Slim and then Mort and answered him saying, Mort you know we will. Do me a favor keep Willow here, will ya?

Mort responded "Yes, I do know you, that's just what I mean, and yes, I'll keep her here."

At that the men separated and moved slowly to investigate the shot they heard. Jess circled around from the east and Slim to west. Mort and the rest of the posse remained behind and set up camp while waiting for some signal that they found something.

In the meantime Katy is still trying to get as far away from the Perkins as she could possibly get. She was still cold and missed the heat of the small fire she made earlier. She hadn't had time to dry off and the temperature was going down with the sun. Still she needed to move on.

Ma Perkins laid her son's body down, wiped the tears from her eyes and looked towards Travis. "Let me see that thar iron of yours!"

Trembling, Travis handed his ma his shotgun with the vine rope still attached to it. "It twasn't my fault ma, I didn't mean to shoot Lyle, honest Ma!" he cried in fear of his ma!

Taking the gun from her son she smacked him across his face saying "Stop your blubber'n and stand like a man. I knowed it twere'nt you, I'm not blind!

We have to find the person who made this here rope. You collect it, ya hear, looks like there's just enough to hang someone with!"

Slim could tell he was getting close to something, he had that feeling he would get sometimes; when something was about to happen. He decided to dismount so he could move more cautiously. He moved slowly through the trees and started to smell the stale smoke of an old campfire. So he decided to follow the odor. Soon he came to a small clearing where it was obvious that there was a campfire.

He watched the site for a while and when he felt it was safe he entered the area. When he felt the embers he could tell it hadn't been too long since the person who made this fire was here, he thoughht to himself, "Funny, it was just a small fire, not much good for anything"

He decided to look further and when he looked around he found the vine leaves and shale rock Katy used to make her rope."Looks like somebody was busy here; wonder what this was about?" he thought to himself. He had enough light now to see footprints. "These are small footprints, must have been a pretty small man, or woman? Nah, what woman would be crazy enough to be alone out here?"

He was continuing to look around when suddenly he was hit from behind!

When he came to he was bound and Travis had his shotgun aimed at him.

"Well it seems you are finally awake Mr. Sherman." Ma Perkins greeted him.

Slim barely conscious couldn't believe he was in their grips, again!

"Well, it seems my boy didn't kill you after all." he could hear her saying

with a giggle in her tone.

"Where is Katy, what did you do with her, if you hurt her, I'll" was all he could get out before Travis punches him in the jaw.

"Watch how you talk to my ma! No one talks to her like that, no one!" he grinned at Slim with spittle drooling down his chin.

"Travis, leave him be, go collect some fire wood, it's getting a might chilly here for these old bones, and make some coffee, there is some chicory in my saddlebag." the older woman ordered her son.

Slim became more irritated at his situation and asked again; only this time he calmed himself down. "Mrs. Perkins, please about"

"Katy", she said. "Well she's dead, went over the falls last night, never came back up! My boy Travis even fired a few shots down at her but she never showed."

Slim couldn't believe his ears and asked her to repeat it. When she did he choked on the words, finding it to hard to believe the possibility of Katy being gone before he could tell her how much she meant to him, and Jess, what does he tell him? The sister that he hasn't seen in 10 years showed up to the ranch looking for him, nursed him, and now she's dead before he could see her again!

Slim didn't want to believe what he was being told he couldn't fathom the idea that Katy was gone. "How did she go over the falls, she was an experienced rider, he kept thinking to himself? But then if she did, maybe she couldn't swim, Jess couldn't swim when he came to the ranch. Still, she may have learned, After all, it's been ten years, and maybe she learned at that school she went too!"

Travis made it back with the fire wood and asked his mother "Hey Ma did you ask this here cowpoke about Willow?"

"No, I ain't had time yet."She answered and then she looked at Slim. "What about it Sherman, you see anything of my Willow?"

By now Slim was at his wits end, and he spit out the words, "I haven't seen her since you left my ranch two days ago! Now you tell me something, How did Katy die, did you push her over?"

Travis went to hit him again, but his mother stopped him, "Ma, why don't we just plug him now?

Soon the reality of what the old woman had told him had sunk in and hate built inside the pit of his soul. He fought the tears that he wanted to let loose, hid the emotions that he was sure to make him crazy.

"Because we might just need him, we still have that thar posse out there that's why, and we need to find the varmint who made that rope that kilt your brother!," was her answer. "Now make me some coffee!"

Back at the camp where Mort and the posse are camped Jess made his way back. Willow was happy to see him. She showed him to the fire and pointed towards the coffee pot. He shook his head to say yes.

Mort and the Captain approached him, with Mort the first to ask "How about it Jess, anything."

Jess answered "It's no use that way Mort, no tracks at all. Looking around, he asks, "Slim?"

Mort responded, "No Jess not a word from him, if we don't hear from him soon, we'll send the dog, maybe he can track him.

Willow, was afraid, she could just barely understand what they were saying. She could not see everyone's lips clearly, but understood enough to know she had to get away and try and help Katy. As soon as it was dark enough, she made her way out of the camp. Fortunately for her no one was aroused by her leaving!

It had gotten dark and there was no moon. Katy didn't know how far she had travelled. She was starting to get chills and felt a fever coming on. "Great, that's all I need, a fever and chills in no man's land. No sign of Slim, the posse or, the Perkins." She continued to walk, getting weaker with each step she took, her strength gone she huddled under a tree to rest. "I'll just set here a short while, then I can move on."

Katy didn't know how long she was out, but when she woke up, she found Willow leaning over her. Willow was putting a damp cloth on her forehead, the cool cloth feeling so good on her fevered face.

She tried to talk to Willow, but Willow quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and pointed towards the trees. Katy, shook her head to let Willow know, she understood. Then she tried to sit up and found she hadn't the strength! Willow was quick to her side to make her lay down.

She gave Katy a drink from her canteen. Katy took a long drink of the cool water. Thinking to herself right now that was the nearest thing to heaven, and some food would be heaven.

Just then Willow brought her some jerky from her saddlebags. Katy, never being a fan of jerky took it thanking her and enjoyed every tough morsel.

"Jess, Jess wake up! Jess, wake up!" Mort kept saying until he was finally awake. Jess asked "Mort what in tar nation are you". She's gone Jess; Willow is gone, snuck out during the night." Mort tells Jess.

Jess looks around, "Well that's just great, and where could she have gone?

The Captain, now awake said, "She's a Perkins isn't she. Probably went back to her family!

Jess remarked," Yeah, but where?"

"Corporal" The captain called. "Get your dog ready, again!"

"Yes sir", he responded." Is there anything around that she handled, may have her scent on it?"

Jess spoke up "How's this, she was using this when I was sick?"?

"Let's see, here Rebel see how this is?" The dog gave it a good sniff, and took off! The men had barely enough time to mount their horses, and follow. They followed the dog until they hit the stream. The dog sniffed around but could not find the scent. "Sorry Sir, he lost the scent." the Corporal told the Captain.

Jess loses his patience now, "Look, I'm not giving up! I'm going to cross here. There may be a trail somewhere on the other side. I won't stop until I find one!"

Mort looks at him and says, "Not even going to try and stop you Jess. I know better to try when you're like this. We'll wait here for 48 hours, and if you are not back we go back to town. "Jess shakes his head yes to acknowledge him. Then he starts to ford the stream.

Mort gives the others orders to set up camp, Captain Richards approaches him to complain. "You have got to be kidding! Why must we wait here, they tried to get the payroll, that girl is just part of the family that made an attempt! We should be out there searching for that family of thieves!"

"Look!" Mort shouts, his temper flaring, "If anybody has the right to want to get those thieves its Jess and Slim! They shot Jess and took his sister hostage! Why, all they did was attempt to steal your payroll! Now we will wait here until I hear from either of them!"

The captain looked at Mort and told him, "You're forgetting Sheriff, this is a military matter. You have no jurisdiction here!"

Mort could spit fire right about then! He looked at the captain and told him calmly but with authority, those are civilians out there, and they are two of the best deputies I have! Not to mention they are my best friends! Now you have your payroll, and I am just in the right frame of mind to tell you what you can do with your jurisdiction!"

Time seemed to be passing by slowly for Katy, the fever seemed to be down, but she was still weak. Willow was taking extra good care of her, but Katy knew they were in danger. Especially if the Perkins find out she was responsible for the Lyle's death. They have to keep moving on before the Perkins finds them.

Then she was thinking about Slim and Jess! "I'm sure Slim has to have been able to free himself by now, even though she asked him not to look for her, she knew he would. And Jess, dear God, please let him pull through." she prayed.

Jess was making his way through the other side of the stream, he made his way a few miles, then was about to give up and turn around when he spotted footprints. He thought to himself "Slim, don't know anybody with feet that big! Then he spotted hoof prints. "He's walking, must have found something."

After a little more looking he found more foot prints, these are small, they can't be Willow's, she's wearing moccasins, these are boots! Then there was another set near the larger. But there was something wrong here! These end here and then there's something else. Someone or something was dragged here! Slim!"

Jess was pretty sure Slim was in trouble and may be hurt; Willow may have to wait to be found! He followed the tracks to some horse tracks, "Only two horses, that's good." he thought to himself.

As he continued he came across a grave, "Fresh, only a day or two old" he thought to himself. "I wonder whose it is?"

Not much further he spotted some horses grazing near some trees. He decided to move in very cautiously. Good thing too, because as he got closer he could here Ma Perkins talking about what she plans to do with her son's killer!

All he could see was her, Travis and Slim! "Must have been the grave I found back there, Lyle! But who could have killed him and why?" Those questions kept rolling around his head. He couldn't stop thinking, "There is another player in this game, but who?"

He knew that was something he hoped to find out soon, real soon. Little did he know what was coming up in his future? But right now, he needs to get to Slim!

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Jess waited and watched so he could bide his time. When he thought it was dark enough, he worked his way around to just behind Slim, who was tied up and his mouth was bound so he couldn't speak.

Mrs. Perkins was stirring something in a large pot, smelled to Jess like some kind of stew! I bet it's the same kind of gruel she served last time, he thought to himself. Travis was keeping watch, or he was supposed to be, looked to Jess like he was sleeping.

Jess picked up a pebble and threw it at Slim to get his attention. The first one missed, so he tried again and this time he got Slim to look up. Jess tried to get him to understand what he was about to do. Slim shook his head to signal where his captors are, Jess acknowledged.

Before he could do anything he heard something behind him and he turned quickly drawing his gun, fortunately he saw her before he fired. Willow was standing there, white as a ghost, as Jess had frightened her.

"Willow", he was shocked to see her standing there but quickly put his hand to his mouth to tell her to be quiet. He pointed toward the camp and she shook her head in response that she understood.

Then suddenly before she could alert him Travis appeared, and Jess could feel the cold metal at his head! "Don't turn around Harper, drop yer gun!" Travis ordered him. Then he signaled Willow to move on, pushing Jess in the direction of the camp. He yelled to his mother "Look Ma, look what I found." Then he shoved Jess so hard he was forced to the ground.

Willow started for him when Travis grabbed her, "Look what else I found Ma!"

She tried to break free but the more she fought the harder and tighter he held her. Jess jumped up catching him off guard, forcing him to let Willow go. Travis smiled and said "You want this Harper, well you are going to get it, I'm going to fix ya real good!"

Jess looked at him and said "Oh, I've been waiting a long time for this" and he punched him in the jaw. The fight and test of wills was on; the two men exchanged punch for punch, rolling on the floor. At one point Travis picked up a branch trying to hit Jess with it, but missed him as Jess was able to jump out of his way.

During this Ma Perkins stood by and watched as the two men did battle. Slim struggled to get free, but to no avail. But Willow, noticing no one was paying attention to her or Slim, slowly worked her way over to Slim and started to untie him. Just as he was about to be free the old woman saw what was happening and turned to shoot Slim. Since he was not quite free he could not get out of her aim!

That's when out of nowhere you could hear the click of a gun trigger, and there standing in front of her was Katy!; who was able to get her hands on a gun. She was pointing it at the older woman!

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Mrs. Perkins!" The old woman looked at her in shock, and then she said "So you did survive the fall after all! But you will not walk away from here!" Katy didn't notice that somehow Jess was knocked out by Travis! And Travis was attempting to grab the gun when she turned and pointed it at him. "I wouldn't try that Travis. I know how to use this and I am very good."

Travis just laughed and started towards her, that's when she pulled the trigger, hitting the ground just at his feet. "I wouldn't try that again, and just to show you, see that small branch over there?" Katy asked as she pointed, then she fired. "That was just to show you I hit what I aim at!"

Travis looked at her and said, "That twas nothin, so you can hit a target, but can you pull the trigger on a real person like me?" he started to move towards her, when she looked at his mother.

Mrs. Perkins if, you don't want to bury another son, you better make him stop. Look at my hand Mrs. Perkins, am I shaking or is my hand steady?" Then she pointed towards where Jess laid still unconscious. "That there is my brother and he taught me how to use this when I was only 13. So what do you think your son's chances are if you don't stop him?" Then she looked back at the old woman, "Now call him off, and mind you, my brother better be Ok, or I'll use your son for target practice, and that's a promise!" She yelled at her!

Slim still froze in shock that she was alive! All he could get out was "Katy!"

She looked in his direction and said smiling, "Hello, Cowboy!". The joy he felt when realizing she wasn't a vision, made his heart beat so much he thought it was going to pound out of his chest!

Willow was again seeing to Jess, who was slowly waking up. Ma Perkins sat on a nearby log. She was watching what was going on. Then she looked at Katy and asked how she knew her son was dead?

Katy couldn't answer her, how do you answer a question like that, she thought to herself? When she didn't answer her the old woman asked again.

Travis took a chance, thinking the women were preoccupied, but Katy spotted him and reminded him not to try.

Willow was able to completely free Slim and he went directly to Katy and took the gun from her. That was when Jess started to moan and Travis jumped Slim. The two men struggled over the gun then suddenly it went off. It was only seconds but seemed an eternity before one fell and Katy could see Slim was not hurt!

Ma Perkins screamed at Slim and then started to go after him! Suddenly out of nowhere he heard, "Oh no you don't you old witch!" and she went flying to the ground. It was Katy, hell bent on revenge! The two women rolled around the floor, pulling hair and scratching at each other. The old lady tried to bite Katy, but Katy was able to punch her in the mouth, causing her to lose a tooth. The old woman then hit Katy in the face, which then got Katy even angrier. And their fight ensued!

It wasn't long when there was a sudden shot fired. Every one stopped where they were, except the two women. Mort and the Captain arrived and it was Mort who fired the shot.

Slim and Mort went to the women and pulled them apart. It took all the strength that Slim could muster to hold Katy back! She was still swinging in midair when he finally yelled, "Katy stop it's over!, Katy! It's over!"

With that Katy calmed down. When she looked around she saw Mort helping the old woman up, as he was putting handcuffs on her. Her son Travis was being attended to by an army medic, while under military guard. Over in the corner she saw Willow, still tending to Jess.

Katy looked at Slim and then went to go care for Jess. Slim stopped her, saying he's fine Katy, and in good hands. He then took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "She told me you were dead, I didn't want to believe it, I thought I lost you forever!" he told her as he kissed her again.

Mort than spoke up, "Young lady, are you all right?" She looked at him and smiled, and said, "Yes Sherriff, I'm fine. Then Mort looked at Slim and back at her and said I hope Daisy has a thick steak back at the ranch."

"A steak? Just like a man to think of a steak at a time like this!" she said.

"The steak is not to be eaten, Katy" Slim smiled at her while he held her face in his loving hands. "It's for you, because you, Miss Katherine Harper have a black eye."

"A black eye!" she exclaimed, as they all stood by, trying not to laugh. She put her hand up to her face and felt the twinge of pain. Then she looked at them and back to Slim and said, "Well what if I do have a black eye, I earned it, didn't I? Well, didn't I?"

At that Slim just smiled and said, "You sure did slugger!" Then he kissed her again.

Mort then spoke up saying, "Don't you think we better get these people back to the ranch. Katy and Slim agreed and they started to get the injured ready for travel.

Slim turned to Mort, "Hey how did you find us anyway?"

Mort replied, "We just followed the gunshots. That would be the usual thing, for a posse to do you know?"

Slim just looked at him and said "Yeah I guess your right!" with that the three of them just started laughing.

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Katy soon stopped laughing and turned to see her brother. He was still unconscious and Willow still by his side. She looked at Slim, and he turned to the army medic tending Travis.

"You almost finished with him?" he asked.

"Yes sir I am done now." he responded.

Slim, looked and pointed towards Jess, "Then will you please see to my friend. he's been fading in and out of it?"

The orderly said "I'll get to him right away. This man here is bleeding."

Katy looked at the orderly saying, "Let him bleed to death and save the territory money on hanging him!"

Mort then asked where the other son was. Katy spoke up and told him what happened. At that the old woman shouted, "Murderer, you killed my son!"

Katy went up to her and tried to apologize, she tried to explain it wasn't her plan for anyone to die! Ma Perkins kept spitting out her vile plans for vengeance, and Mort ordered his deputy to get her out!

The orderly then went to Katy and told her that he thought Jess was going to be fine, and that he probably has a slight concussion. "Just keep him quiet and see that he gets plenty of rest. Also I would follow up with a doctor when you get him home. You know, he's a lucky man!" he continued.

Katy looked at him confused and said "Lucky, he's been shot, nearly killed, and now he probably has a concussion, and you say he's a lucky man. I don't see how you can call that luck, corporal!"

"Miss Harper, what I was about to say is that if it wasn't for the care he has gotten he would be dead. That young woman with him has done an excellent job. And who may I ask took care of his shoulder?" he replied.

Katy answered him a little nervously, "Well initially Willow did, but when he reopened it, it was badly infected and bleeding heavily. So I cleaned it out the best I could and cauterized the wound. Why, did I do something wrong?" she asked.

The orderly looked at her, smiled and said "No Mam, you did everything right, like I said, he's a lucky man!"

The worried Katy then started to breathe again, she was so worried he was going to tell her she did something wrong, she was holding her breath. Just then she started to feel faint, and put her hand to her head, Slim was able to grab a hold of her before she went down.

Slim and the orderly helped her to sit, and then they put a cold cloth to her head. The orderly then said she felt a little warm to him. "Miss Harper, you feel like you have a fever, have you been ill?"

She looked up at him and said yes, that she caught a chill after falling into the falls, but that Willow took good care of her and that she felt much better. The orderly then told Slim she needs to be in bed and given plenty of rest!

Slim looked at him, and said "Don't worry she'll get all the rest she needs, when I get her home. Then he smiled at her and said, "When I get them both home," pointing towards Jess.

Soon the Captain came in and wanted to to arrest Willow. Katy jumped up and confronted him. "What do you mean arrest Willow?"

Slim tried to calm her down again, "Katy, stop, we are not going to let anything happen to her. No one is going to arrest her!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Sherman but she is a member of this Perkins family, and I do have the right to arrest her."

Katy looked at Mort and cried, "But Mort, she was just as much a hostage as I was. Besides, she's not even a Perkins! Why we would all would be dead now if it wasn't for her. Please don't let him take her?" she pleaded.

"Captain", Mort started. "I'm taking her into protective custody myself, you will find her at the Sherman Ranch," looking to Slim for his approval. Which Slim gave with a smile?

The captain again wasn't happy with Mort interfering with his jurisdiction. "Cory, I've just about had enough of you!" he shouted.

Mort shouted back "I told you earlier what you can do with your jurisdiction, and I'm telling you again! Now let's get these civilians home!"

It took a full day and part of the night to get everyone home. They made travois to transport the sick and injured. Katy insisted she wanted to ride but Slim wouldn't hear of it. He told her that she's done taking care of every one, it's her turn to be cared for, and that he intended to do that for now on.

Katy knew her objections had fallen on deaf ears as Slim picked her up and gently laid her on to the travois. He didn't have to say anything more to her she could feel the love he had for her on the way he held her. She knew then they were meant to be together from the moment she arrived in Laramie, and he helped her from the stage.

Mort and his posse led the small caravan with Ma Perkins following her son, then it was Jess with Willow not far behind, Katy and Slim behind them, with the Captain, and his men pulling up the rear.

When they reached Slims ranch, Daisy was there to greet them, little Mike by her side. He went directly to Jess, and was upset he didn't answer him. Slim explained a little to him, and he seemed to understand.

Then Daisy directed the men on where to put the wounded. Mort insisted that his prisoners were going on to Laramie with him. Of course the Captain's complaints fell on deaf ears. He ordered his patrol to get mounted and as he was leaving. He told Mort He hasn't heard the last of it. Mort looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes, I did!"

Once everyone was inside Slim filled Daisy in on what he could. Katy gave Mort a full explanation of what she could, then asked Mort, "Willow, what's going to happen to her?"

Mort smiled and looked at Katy saying, "Now don't you worry about Willow, no one's going to let anything happen to her."

Suddenly Jess came stumbling into the room holding the back of his head, Willow not far behind him. Daisy was quick to his side and Katy suddenly froze where she stood next to Slim.

Jess spoke up, asking what was going on, how did he get here? "My head feels like a horse stomped on me, and what was that about arresting Willow?" The questions just kept coming, and Slim had to interrupt him, "Easy Pard, you have a concussion, and we will fill you in on the whole story."

Jess started to calm down and suddenly Katy panicked and ran out the door! Jess looked at Slim and asked, "Now what was that all about, who was she?"

Slim answered him by saying, "Don't you recognize her Jess, she's your sister."

Jess looked at Slim and with the look of shock on his face he replied, "My sister! Slim, you met Francie, that's not Francie! Now stop fooling around who is she, I want to know!" he continued to bellow, "You picked her up somewhere out there didn't you, she was probably another Perkins, right, I'm right, aren't I? Well aren't I?"

Slim waited until he stopped, and said "Jess, are you done, so a man can get a word in, and no you are totally wrong! That is not Francie that is your younger sister Katy!"

Jess looked at him in sudden confusion, and said. "Katy, no, that can't be Katy, I haven't seen her in 10 years, how?" was all he could get out before he went out the door.

He found Katy by the corral, she turned to see him and suddenly she couldn't move. She felt like her feet had grown roots. The moment she waited for was finally here and all she wanted to do was run!

Jess approached her slowly, asking her, "How do I know you are Katy?"

Katy took a deep breath and began "When I was about nine years old we were walking in the woods in the back of the fields on the farm. We came across an old broke down wagon. You took a piece of wood from the wagon and some rope, from Pa's barn and made a swing on the old crabapple tree behind the barn."

The whole time she spoke Jess was quiet, and listened, his mind trying to go back, before Bannister destroyed his family!

With tears falling from her eyes she went on "You told me to get on and you will push me. I got on and as you pushed, I yelled higher Jess, higher, and you said, how high do you want to go? And I said I wanted to fly like a bird, and you."

Just then he took her face into his hands and looked into her tear reddened eyes, and he finished her answer, "I said, OK Katy you fly like a bird, you're my little Katy bird!"

With that, they fell into each other's arms, embracing each other. Katy crying, "You know me, you really know me!" Jess couldn't say anything, he just held her kissing her and Katy returning his affection, as she was still crying, "You really know me, I was so afraid!"

Jess stopped her and told her, " Never be afraid of me, you're still my little Katy bird!" with that he hugged her again.

"You two, ready to come in now, you are supposed to be on bed rest you know?" Daisy always the mother hen asked them.

They looked at her and then with their arms around each other they made their way into the house, holding each other tightly. When they got in the house Willow was quick to his side, and Katy ran to Slim saying, "He remembers me, he really remembers me!"

Slim took her in his arms saying, "I knew he would," and he kissed her.

Jess seeing that says," Hey Pard, that's my kid sister you're smacking lips with!"

Slim looks at him smiling and says," No Jess, this is my future wife! That

is if she'll have me?" he looked down at her, with hope in his big blue eyes.

Katy looked at her brother and asked "Jess is it alright?"

Jess replied, "Why you asking me, you're old enough to make that decision?"

Katy went to him put her arms around him and said, "Because, my dear big brother, Pa is not here, and you are. So is it alright with you, after all he is your best friend?"

Jess looked at Slim, and said with a grin, "You sure you can handle another Harper, Slim?"

Slim looked at him and then at Katy, and replied, well, she's been a lot of trouble and all, but she's also everything I ever wanted in a wife, with a few bonuses included!"

Katy was quickly in his arms, then stopped and asked, "Bonuses, Mr. Sherman?"

"Yes, Miss Harper, bonuses, if Jess is not around I still have another top hand, who can ride, rope and shoot as well as he does." With that they all just laughed out loud, and then he looked at her and said, "Seriously, Miss Katherine Harper, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Katy was in his arms before he was finished asking her, kissing him saying yes, yes, oh yes!"

Jess went to them and hugged them both, "Saying welcome to the family Pard."

Before long everyone was up and celebrating, then Jess says, "Hey, we need to let Andy and Jonesy know, I'm sure they'll want to know, and Francie, she'll want to be here too!"

"No! Not Francie, never Francie!" Katy yelled, and then ran out of the house.

Jess started to follow calling her, but Slim stopped him. "Wait Jess, give her some time."

Jess looked at him and said, " Why, why not Francie?"

"That Jess, she will have to tell you, she's had ten years of growing up alone to contend with."

"But Slim, I don't understand, why? I have to talk to her!" That is when he heard a horse ride away. They both went to the door, to see Katy ride away.

Jess said, "She'll kill herself riding like that, I have to go after her!"

Slim spoke up and said, "No Jess, she's a better horse rider than you think, she will be fine. But, I can tell you where you will find her. She likes to go to the lake and sit and think."

Jess thanked him and got on his horse and went after her.

He found her by the lake, right where Slim told him she would be. She didn't even hear him ride up. She was too busy crying! When he approached her he did it slowly, so not to scare her."

"Katy" he said gently. She stopped crying for a moment when she heard his voice and then ran into his arms. He then looked at her, and asked, "Katy, why not Francie?"

She looked in his eyes, filled with questions and told him the whole story. Jess listened quietly as she spoke. When she was done, he said, "But Katy, she was only doing what she thought was good for you. She told me about it all when she was here. She has been so worried about you these last years."

"Worried about me!, she sent me away, as soon as you were gone, she sent me away! Every one we loved was gone and she sent me away!" she cried even harder!

"Katy" he said," She did what she thought was best for you, she even hired Pinkerton men to look for you!"

I know she did, because she showed me receipts for it when I saw her last.

She loves you Katy, very much!" he continued.

Katy looked at him with a look of uncertainty. That is when Jess added, "She has a baby now Katy, a little girl, a year old now. You know what her name is?" he asked her.

Katy shook her head no, and Jess answered her, her name is Katherine, Katy. And she has eyes as blue as yours and hair just as black. Do you want to see her picture? I have one right here; she sends me new pictures all the time."

Jess reached into his back pocket and pulled out a tattered picture of the baby. He looked at it and said, "It's a little worse for wear, but you can still see her."

Katy took the picture from him and studied it, and then she looked at him and remarked, "Jess, she's beautiful!" He looked at her, smiled and said, "She looks just like her aunt!"

"Now, do we send her invite to her little sister's wedding?"He asked her.

Katy looked at him smiling, and said, "Yes Jess, oh yes!" she hugged him and Jess tells her, let's go home you still need to go back to bed."

Katy tells him, "Oh Jess, I feel fine, really!"

"That may be, but Miss Daisy is not going to let either of us get out of letting her nurse us." he said laughing.

 **Epilogue**

The wedding went on without delay. It was the biggest wedding Laramie had ever seen. Mose drove the wedding party to the church in a coach, it was all decked out with flowers, and Katy wore Slims mother's wedding gown. Jonesy and Andy were able to come, with Andy standing by his big brothers side. Jonesy played the wedding march as Jess escorted his little sister down the aisle, little Mike carrying the rings, ahead of everyone and smiling all the way down as Willow dropped flower petals. Francie followed behind as Matron of Honor. Daisy sat with Francie's husband Ben, and held little Katy as she looked on, there was not a dry eye in the church as Slim finally took his bride.

The sudden cry of his little son woke Slim up, Katy looked at him and asked, "Hey Cowboy, you been sitting there all night? Slim looked at his wife and said "Yes, I was just thinking about how lucky I was, remembering that first day you came to Laramie, and everything that brought us to this moment." he smiled at her. Slim put the sleeping baby back in the cradle. Then Katy smiled at Slim then pulled the covers back, and invited Slim to join her, he wasted no time, and blew out the lamp, asking her, "Did I ever say thank you for loving me?"

She looked at him, and said, "Every time you touch me!"

,


End file.
